The Sisters
by animesims
Summary: We see Koenma being the only child of King Yama, but what if he had sisters? When he disrespects them, they seek refuge in Living World to get away from him, leaving him to start the Spirit Detective program. Fast forward 16 years to when Yusuke Urameshi becomes Spirit Detective. Will they end up hurting his job or helping? R&R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I just own the two sisters of this fanfiction.

**Prologue**

Koenma lectured two young women who looked as if they were around 18 years old but were actually a hundred years younger than him and were his sisters. They sighed and had their arms crossed as they stood in front of his desk.

"Don't be so ungrateful like little spoiled brats!" scolded Koenma. "You do as I tell you, and you'll have a vacation when I say that you girls can!"

One of the sisters was about to open her mouth to say something but wasn't given the chance to.

"I don't want to hear it, Etsu!" Koenma snapped, the other sister about to say something. "Same goes for you, Kiyoko!"

Etsu and Kiyoko were fraternal twins. They were slender, beautiful, and goddess warriors. They each had streaks in their long black hair. Etsu had golden blond streaks and Kiyoko having red streaks. Etsu had golden brown eyes while Kiyoko had blue, both were 5'10, wore white royal clothing with golden sashes, and boots. Anyway, Etsu finally got her chance to speak.

"We've been on the missions you've assigned to us without complaining," said Etsu. "So, how can you say that we're ungrateful spoiled brats?"

Kiyoko agreed.

"If you girls go pursue another mission, you'll both get your time off," said Koenma.

"But, you said that last time!" Kiyoko complained.

"Yeah, and dad won't be pleased if he knew that you're working us to death," Etsu said.

Koenma growled as he was jealous that King Yama always favored his sisters over him. The sisters decided to leave before their brother could respond to them in a haughty manner as they also didn't feel like putting up with him and went back to their bedroom they shared. It was a huge room so they've never complained. Their bedroom was beautifully decorated. They each had a full sized bed, chests of drawers closet, and etc.

"I don't know how much I can stand Koenma telling us what to do," Etsu sighed, sitting down on her bed.

"Yeah, I feel the same as you do," Kiyoko agreed, sitting down on her bed as well.

The sisters decided to go ask their father for permission to go away for awhile and he granted them the permission.

"Thank you, Dad," said the sisters.

The sisters left to living world and decided to go to Genkai's compound to see if she'd let them stay with her. Genkai was quite shocked to when she answered the door, but a couple of minutes after the sisters explained things and telling her that they'd do chores for her and errands, Genkai didn't hesitate to let them stay with her.

"Thank you, Master Genkai," said Etsu.

"Yeah, we appreciate it," Kiyoko agreed.

"Spare your thanks; I don't turn away royalty," Genkai said. "Besides, it's nice to be offered help managing this place."

The sisters didn't know how to respond as Genkai showed them to their guest rooms. In the morning, the sisters woke and got dressed into casual clothes, brushed their hair, had breakfast, and did the chores and errands.

8888888888888888888888

"Why does Dad always have to blame everything on me?!" Koenma exclaimed, sitting at his desk on a block of ice at Spirit World. "It's not my fault that they've decided to run away!"

"It is too your fault, Koenma!" Botan snapped. "Aren't you even concerned like I am of where they are?!"

'I have to consider starting up a spirit detective program.' thought Koenma, ignoring Botan. 'That way, I'll never have to put up with any spoiled brat attitudes!'

"Aren't you even listening, Koenma?!" Botan exclaimed. "What's wrong with you; don't you even cared about your sisters?!"

"Of course, I do." Koenma said. "Just you wait, Botan, they'll come home and apologize for being spoiled crybabies."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was several years later (about 16 or so). Etsu and Kiyoko didn't go back to Spirit World as they've stayed at Genkai's place. The sisters went to the city to run an errand for Genkai and caught a glimpse of two junior high boys (Yusuke and Kuwabara) fighting each other. They rolled their eyes and went to get the errand done which was grocery shopping as they walked into a store.

"I don't understand why Genkai wants us to go grocery shopping for," said Kiyoko. "We have plenty of food at the compound."

"She must have a reason," said Etsu. "You want to get the vegetables this time?"

"Sure," Kiyoko replied.

Kiyoko went to the vegetables and was getting what was on the list when she felt a familiar energy. Someone who she haven't seen since Koenma had broke them up a couple of hundred years ago and wondered why he was in human world. She looked at a boy with long red hair and green eyes and realized that the energy came from him, suddenly realizing that the energy he emitted was not as strong.

'It can't be, can it?' Kiyoko thought 'But he looks so different.'

The red headed boy sensed that he was being stared at and looked at Kiyoko, who had blushed and quickly looked down at the vegetables in front of her.

"May I help you with something?" the boy asked, coming over to Kiyoko.

"I was just admiring your hair, that's all," Kiyoko lied, looking up at the boy. "It's such a nice shade of red."

The boy chuckled.

"Thank you," the boy said.

'Her scent smells familiar,' the boy thought.

"Excuse me for asking, but have we met before?" the boy asked. "I don't mean to be so forward, but I have the strangest feeling that I know you."

Before Kiyoko could answer, however, Etsu had come back to see if Kiyoko was done getting the vegetables.

"Oh, um, yeah," Kiyoko answered, grabbing some vegetables and then turning to the boy. "I guess I'll see you around."

On the way back to Genkai's compound, Kiyoko told Etsu about seeing the boy at the store.

"His signature feels the same, but he looks completely different," Kiyoko sighed. "I don't know if it's really him or not."

"Well, sorry that I didn't let you introduce yourselves so you could've known for sure," Etsu apologized.

"That's all right," Kiyoko sighed. "I guess I'll find out another time."

"He did say he had a feeling you two knew each other, right?" Etsu asked.

"Yeah, but we've met a lot of people," Kiyoko pointed out.

Etsu didn't say anything else. Once they reached the compound and went inside, they took their shoes off and went to put the groceries away, finding Genkai drinking tea at the kneeling table afterwards.

"Did you find your lover boy, Kiyoko?" asked Genkai.

Genkai looked at Kiyoko when she didn't get a response. Kiyoko looked depressed.

"What's the matter, girl?" Genkai asked. "I thought you would be happy to find him."

"He looks so different," Kiyoko answered. "He didn't say my name or anything when he saw me."

"Girlie, this isn't one of those cheesy romance movies," Genkai pointed out. "All that matters is that he saw you. I guarantee you he'll be thinking about you and losing sleep."

"I guess so," Kiyoko muttered.

"Okay, that's enough of your moping, get lunch started," Genkai said.

Kiyoko nodded and went to start lunch.

88888888888

At Spirit World, Koenma was doing his paperwork when Botan came into his office.

"Are you still not worried about your sisters, Koenma?" asked Botan. "They're probably wondering if you miss them."

"Botan, it's been sixteen years," Koenma pointed out. "I highly doubt they're wondering anymore. Unless you've got any information on them you'd like to share?"

Koenma looked up from his papers at Botan. Botan sighed.

"No, sir, I don't," Botan said. "I've been looking for them since you won't look for them, and I can't find them."

"All right then," Koenma stated, going back to his paperwork. "All the more reason to stop worrying about them. If something bad had happened, we would have heard about it."

"Yes, sir," Botan sighed.

8888888888888888888

Several days later in the living world, the sisters finished their chores.

"Good job, girls," said Genkai. "Why don't you girls go out and have some fun for all the hard work you've done?"

The sisters agreed and left on their way to the city a couple of minutes later. Kiyoko looked at the necklace Etsu was wearing as she had a question she never got around to ask and got her attention as she decided to ask her about it.

"Etsu, what is it about that necklace you like so much?" asked Kiyoko. "I mean, you don't care that much for jewelry, but that necklace seems so special to you ever since you found it."

"It's been so many years ago since I found it in demon world and you're asking me now?" asked Etsu.

"I never got around to asking," Kiyoko replied.

"The reason why I like it is because I feel some sort of connection with it," Etsu explained. "But, I also want to give it back to whomever lost it."

"If you do find the owner of the necklace, do you think he or she will appreciate that you attached it to the gold chain?" asked Kiyoko.

"I would most likely have to explain to the owner that the string had been cut off when I found it," Etsu replied.

The sisters were walking around in uptown Tokyo when they noticed a little boy collapsing and saw his soul leave his body. They also noticed a slicked back black haired boy wearing a green uniform take off running following the soul and thought they should do the same, but took a different route. They lost track of where the soul went and ended up in a rainy forest. They saw a lit up spot in the forest and ran towards it but stayed hidden behind the trees when they were close enough to watch what was going on without getting caught. Kiyoko gasped when she saw the red head boy with the two other guys.

"Quiet, Kiyoko!" Etsu snapped. "They'll hear you."

"What are they doing with the Artifacts of Darkness?" asked Kiyoko. "And why is that boy with them?"

"They must've stole them," Etsu pointed out.

"But -," Kiyoko started, stopping when she heard the word Kurama.

Kiyoko gasped.

"What is it?" Etsu asked.

"It is Kurama," Kiyoko breathed.

The sisters stopped talking as they watched Kurama, Hiei, and Goki. After Hiei said his plans for the Artifacts of Darkness, Kurama walked forward to say that he was leaving the alliance. Just after Hiei criticized him, cracking branches got his attention.

"Who's there?!" Hiei shouted.

"Stupid branches," the sisters muttered.

"I know you're there!" Hiei shouted. "Show yourselves at once!"

"It might just be animals, Hiei," said Goki.

"No, it's not animals," Hiei disagreed. "The energy I'm sensing is neither human nor demon."

All Goki was concerned about was getting back the Forlorn Hope from Kurama, but Kurama wouldn't give it to him since he needed it, and Goki was about to punch him until the black haired boy with the green uniform got Kurama's, Hiei's, and Goki's attention.

"The next time you guys steal some magic toys, you should hide where it's not so obviously sunny," the boy remarked. "Just a tip."

"Who are you and how do you know about the artifacts?" asked Hiei.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that." said the boy. "Hello, boys! The name's Yusuke Urameshi. I'm a Spirit Detective."

"A Spirit Detective?!" Goki exclaimed.

"Relax, he's just one of Koenma's fools," said Hiei. "He must be the only human Spirit World could round up. His energy is pathetic."

Yusuke noticed that Kurama started to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Yusuke.

"Sorry, I don't have time to be arrested," Kurama replied.

The sisters stayed put until Yusuke saved the little boy's soul and decided to let the Spirit Detective do his job.

"I'm going to find Kurama so I can ask him what's going on," said Kiyoko.

"Go ahead," said Etsu. "I'll stay here."

Kiyoko rushed to find Kurama while Etsu walked around the forest. Kurama stopped in his tracks when he heard his name being called and turned to see that it was Kiyoko.

"What in the world are you doing here?" asked Kurama. "It's too dangerous for you to be here!"

"I think I can handle myself, Kurama," Kiyoko retorted. "Don't you remember me at all? I've spent decades thinking about you, about what my brother did to us!"

"Your brother?" Kurama asked. "What does...you mean...Kiyoko? Is that really you?"

"What are you doing in that body?" Kiyoko asked. "What are you doing with the Forlorn Hope?"

"It's complicated," Kurama replied.

"Are you in trouble?" asked Kiyoko.

"I owe you an explaination, but I cannot tell you," Kurama replied. "What I can tell you is that I'm not going to use it for wrong."

"I understand," said Kiyoko.

888888888888888888888888

Etsu had a feeling that she was being watched as she walked around and sensed an attack coming, but didn't have time to defend herself. She was pinned against a tree as Hiei had cut into her right shoulder with the shadow sword and kept it there to keep her from getting free.

"You, you're from Spirit World," said Hiei. "One of Koenma's sisters if I'm not mistaken."

"Nice to meet you, too," Etsu remarked.

"It was foolish of you to not keep your guard up," said Hiei. "I wonder if your sister is the better fighter or if the rumors about the both of you were exaggerated."

"I'm just having an off day," said Etsu.

"It's your own fault," said Hiei. "Where's your sister and why were you spying on us?"

He noticed the necklace she was wearing.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Hiei demanded. "Answer me!"

"I found it a long time ago!" Etsu answered. "And what's it to you?"

The last thing Etsu saw was the eye in Hiei's forehead.

88888888888

"Etsu!" Kiyoko called out a while later. "Etsu!"

Kiyoko found blood next to a tree and began to get worried.

'What could have happened?' Kiyoko thought.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Here's Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it! Please review!

**Chapter 2**

When Etsu came to, she saw that her shoulder wound was bandaged up and that she was in a warehouse. She wasn't tied up as Hiei had no intention of holding her hostage. Hiei only wanted his questions answered and gotten her attention when he noticed that she was awake.

"It's about time you woke up," Hiei said.

"Well, I needed that sleep," Etsu remarked.

Hiei growled in annoyance.

"Why did you bandage me after you wounded me?" asked Etsu.

"There are questions that need to be answered," Hiei replied. "I wouldn't be able to get my answers if you died."

"What kind of questions?" asked Etsu.

"Why were you and your sister spying on us?" asked Hiei.

"We weren't spying," Etsu replied. "We were just observing."

"How did you find us?" asked Hiei.

"Like the Spirit Detective said, you shouldn't be hiding in a sunny place," Etsu replied.

"Were you observing for Koenma?" asked Hiei.

"My sister and I left Sprit World a long time ago, so there's no way in hell we were observing for Koenma!" Etsu replied. "Besides, why would we work for someone that's has no respect for us?"

Hiei didn't say anything and then...

"Where did you find this gem?" asked Hiei, holding the necklace in his hand.

Etsu looked down and then back up at Hiei, frowning.

"I found it after my sister and I finished up a case in Demon World a couple of hundred of years ago," Etsu answered. "The string was barely attached to it so I attached it to this gold chain."

Hiei gave Etsu the necklace back and told her to leave since it was obvious that she wasn't going to interfere with his plans or alert anybody about it and that's when Kiyoko came into the warehouse. Kiyoko was prepared to fight Hiei to get her sister back, but was surprised when he told her to take her sister.

"Why are you letting us go without a fight?" Kiyoko asked, as Etsu stood up.

"I could always take both of you as hostages," Hiei threatened.

"That won't be necessary," Etsu said.

"I will give you one warning," Hiei warned. "If you so much as tell that Spirit Detective of my whereabouts, I will find and kill you both."

"We left Spirit World a few years ago," Kiyoko assured. "We don't have any intentions to help or harm your or Koenma's cause."

"Hn, I just wanted to make sure," Hiei said.

"Let's go, Etsu," said Kiyoko.

Etsu looked at Hiei.

"What?" Hiei snapped.

"I'll take good care of it," Etsu assured.

"Just leave my sight," Hiei demanded.

The sisters left the warehouse on their way back to Genkai's compound.

"Are you all right?" Kiyoko asked.

"Yes, I'm all right," Etsu answered. "My shoulder was just injured. It's healing already."

"Okay," Kiyoko said.

They walked in silence for a while and then...

"Did you get to ask Kurama what he was going to use the Forlorn Hope for?" asked Etsu.

"He wouldn't tell me," Kiyoko replied. "All he said was that he wasn't going to use it for wrong and I told him I understood."

"Sounds like to me that he doesn't want to worry you," said Etsu. "But, you're still going to be worried, huh?"

"Yeah," Kiyoko replied.

"How did you find me?" Etsu asked.

"Oh, uh, I ran into Botan when she was rescuing that Spirit Detective," Kiyoko explained. "She was asking me a lot of questions, and I told her I'd talk to her later. I borrowed a device from her that would allow me to find you. She promised she'd keep her mouth shut to Koenma."

"Oh, that's good," Etsu said.

When getting back to the compound, the sisters explained to Genkai about what happened of why they were very late getting back.

"You girls do know that you don't have a curfew, right?" Genkai asked.

"Yes, but we just thought you'd want to know," Kiyoko explained.

"Well, I appreciate the sentiment, girls," Genkai said. "You two rest up. You can do the chores later."

"Yes, ma'am." said the sisters

Later the next day, Botan came to the compound to see if the sisters were alright as she just came from Yusuke's place. Genkai had to be the one to tell her that the sisters were fine since they were doing their chores.

"Can't I see them at least?" Botan requested. "I haven't seen them in so long."

"Why didn't you come all the years before?" Genkai asked.

"I didn't know where they were," Botan replied. "I never expected for them to come here. I didn't even think that they'd come to Koenma's friend."

"Well, they did," Genkai remarked. "I'll tell them you came by."

"All right, I'll be back later," Botan said.

"Here's the device that you lent to Kiyoko," Genkai said, handing something to Botan. "She wanted it returned to you."

"Oh, thank you," Botan said.

Botan went to go back to Spirit World. When getting back to Spirit World, Botan went to tell Koenma about Etsu going missing and Kiyoko having to find her.

"WHAT?" Koenma exclaimed. "Etsu was ATTACKED?"

"Yes, sir, but she's fine," Botan reassured. "There's no damage."

"She must have went soft in order for her to have been captured," Koenma muttered to himself.

"Koenma!" Botan scolded. "Aren't you at least happy that they're both all right?"

"If, I mean, when Yusuke defeats Hiei, I want you to tell my sisters to come to Spirit World so they can tell me what all went on!" Koenma ordered, ignoring Botan's question. "In case they don't want to come, tell them I want patch things up with them."

"Oh, that's wonderful news!" Botan chimed.

A few days later in Living World, Botan had visited the sisters at Genkai's compound. Kiyoko was relieved when Botan told her that Kurama was alright after explaining why he wanted the Forlorn Hope with Yusuke helping him.

"I guess that's why he didn't want to tell you why he wanted to use Forlorn Hope, Kiyoko," said Etsu. "He most likely knew that you would be crushed if he told you."

"But, everything turned out fine so there's no need to worry anymore," said Botan. "I am just so happy that you were able to reconnect with Kurama, Kiyoko! You were so devastated after Koenma split you two up! Now you two can start planning a wedding again!"

"Not yet, Botan," Kiyoko disagreed. "We have to catch up on a lot of stuff, especially on how he ended up in a fifteen year old boy's body."

"That's right," Botan agreed. "You girls don't mind if I tell Yusuke about you, do you?"

"No, I don't mind," Etsu replied.

"Neither do I," Kiyoko agreed.

"I'm so glad you girls agree!" Botan chimed. "I've better get going to talk to Yusuke. Oh, don't forget, Koenma wants to see you to reconcile with you girls."

"We'll see," Kiyoko said. "I still don't see why you had to tell him."

"You're his sisters!" Botan said. "He cares about you two even though he doesn't show it."

"He probably has something up his sleeve," Etsu commented.

"Please see him," Botan pleaded.

"We'll think about it," Etsu said.

"Okay," Botan said. "I'll tell him."

Once Botan left on her way to Yusuke's school, the sisters continued doing their chores.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

On the roof of Yusuke's school, Botan was talking to Yusuke about Koenma deciding to release Kurama on good behavior.

"That's great, and I have only have one more left!" said Yusuke. "That monster guy. What's his name?"

"Hiei; he's the toughest one by far, both cunning and ruthless," Botan replied. "He's even attacked one of Koenma's sisters while she was off guard. Thankfully, he let her go."

"Koenma has sisters?!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Are they toddler sized or are they hot?"

"They don't have toddler forms," Botan replied. "They used to be fighters for Spirit World long before the Spirit Detective program started up."

"But, why hasn't Koenma ever mentioned having sisters?" asked Yusuke. "And why haven't I seen them at Spirit World?"

"Koenma probably didn't mention them because they're estranged from one another," Botan replied. "That's why you haven't seen them there."

"I hope I get to meet them soon," said Yusuke.

"You will," said Botan.

"Anyway, why the hell did Hiei attack one of Koenma's sisters, and is she alright?" asked Yusuke.

"She's fine, but the reason why Hiei attacked her is unknown," Botan replied. "It's best that you don't confront him about it when you face him."

"Wait, did you say that he let her go?!" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, but I don't know why," Botan said.

Yusuke was about to say something until Keiko came to tell him about the book report, Botan leaving them in an arguement. That night, after Yusuke defeated Hiei, Botan went to Genkai's compound to tell the sisters that Koenma wanted to talk to them.

"Maybe we don't want to talk to him," said Kiyoko.

"Why does he want to talk to us anyway?" asked Etsu.

"He just wants to patch things up with you girls," Botan replied.

"Right," the sisters remarked.

"Please, don't be that way, girls," Botan pleaded. "He really does mean it."

"Do we really have any choice?" asked Kiyoko.

The sisters sighed as they went with Botan to Spirit World and walked into Koenma's office to see that he was waiting for them.

"Botan told us you wanted to patch things up with us?" asked Etsu.

"And do you really mean it?" asked Kiyoko.

"Yes, I do, and I'd like to apologize to you girls for taking my jealousy out on you," Koenma replied "I realize that you girls can't help that dad favors you over me."

"Do you actually mean it, or do you have something up your sleeve?" Kiyoko asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, of course I mean it!" Koenma snapped.

The sisters looked at each other and then back at Koenma.

"Apology accepted," said the sisters.

"Now, there's something else I want to talk to you girls about," said Koenma.

Before the sisters could say anything, Koenma had Hiei brought in. Both Etsu and Hiei were surprised to see each other.

"What is this about?!" Hiei demanded.

"You know exactly what this is about, Hiei," Koenma replied. "You had injured Etsu and held her hostage."

"It's true that he injured me, but he didn't hold me hostage!" Etsu protested. "He just asked me questions and let me go after I answered them."

"It's true, because he told us to leave after I came to get her," Kiyoko confirmed. "He even bandaged her wound."

"Yes, he did," said Etsu.

"That's odd, considering that he struck my Spirit Detective's girlfriend with the shadow sword and held her hostage," Koenma pondered. "Why did he do that but let you go?"

"It's not important," Etsu replied.

"I think it is," Koenma disagreed.

"I think it's none of your business!" Etsu snapped.

Hiei looked at Etsu as he was surprised that she didn't tell Koenma what they talked about. He looked away when Etsu noticed that he was looking at her. Knowing that he wouldn't get anymore answers, Koenma decided to put Hiei on probation. Hiei left Spirit World on his way to Living World as he was dismissed.

"Koenma, how did you know that I was injured by Hiei?" asked Etsu.

"As you said a while ago, it's's not important," Koenma remarked.

"Let's go, Etsu," said Kiyoko.

"Okay," said Etsu.

"Wait, I thought you girls were going to move back home!" protested Koenma.

The sisters left without saying another word and ran into Botan before leaving Spirit World. Botan was delighted to hear that Koenma apologized to them but was sad that they still wanted to stay in living world.

"Please don't be sad, Botan," said Kiyoko.

"We're just not ready to come back home to Spirit World yet," said Etsu.

"I understand, girls," said Botan.

The next day, the sisters put extra effort into their chores so they could get done early since they promised Botan that they would meet Yusuke. Once the chores were finished, they went to the city and waited at a cafe. Yusuke had just gotten out of school and was getting annoyed with Botan being rushy.

"Hurry up, Yusuke!" Botan exclaimed. "We'll be late!"

"Will you stop being so rushy?!" Yusuke complained. "We'll get there in plenty of time so chill!"

"I can't help it," said Botan. "I'm just anxious for you to meet them."

"Don't you think I'm anxious, too?" asked Yusuke.

"You don't need to be anxious," said Botan. "They're really nice girls."

When getting to the cafe, Botan had led Yusuke to the table where the sisters were sitting at. Yusuke felt his face getting hot once he saw them.

'Holy crap!' thought Yusuke. 'They're hot!'

"Hello, girls," Botan greeted. "Sorry we're a bit late."

"Give me a break, Botan!" Yusuke exclaimed "We're not late at all!"

"That's okay," said Kiyoko.

"We weren't wainting that long," Etsu agreed.

Botan had introduced Yusuke to the sisters as they sat down. The sisters had no problem answering Yusuke's questions. They even answered his question of why they left Spirit World. Yusuke commented the sisters of how cool they were as they quickly became friends and suggested that they should hang out sometime. When the sisters left on their way back to Genkai's compound, they ran into Kurama. Kiyoko's eyes lit up.

"Hi, Kurama," said Kiyoko.

"Hello, Kiyoko," said Kurama. "I was hoping I would run into you."

"So was I," Kiyoko confessed. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I'm sorry," Kurama apologized.

"What are you apologizing for?" asked Kiyoko.

"For not explaining why I wanted to use the Forlorn Hope," Kurama replied. "I couldn't bear to see you upset if I told you, since you obviously knew what the consequences are for using it."

"You don't have to apologize because Botan told me the details," said Kiyoko. "I'm just glad that you're okay."

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Yusuke," said Kurama.

"Etsu and I just met him not too long ago," said Kiyoko. "I already thanked him for helping you."

Etsu and Kurama shook hands as Kiyoko had formally introduced them to each other.

"It's nice to offically meet you," said Etsu.

"Agreed," Kurama agreed.

"How's your human mother, Kurama?" asked Kiyoko.

"She's doing well," Kurama replied. "She'll be out of the hospital soon."

"That's good," said Kiyoko. "Um, Kurama?"

"What is it, Kiyoko?" asked Kurama.

Etsu decided that she should give Kiyoko some privacy as she excused herself and went to the art supply store. Kiyoko forced herself not to blush as she answered Kurama.

"I was thinking that I'd like to start seeing you again," Kiyoko replied. "I want to have a relationship again."

"Yes, I was thinking the same," Kurama agreed. "Though, I'm not sure what Koenma will think about it."

"If Koenma has a problem, he'll just have to live with it!" Kiyoko scowled.

Kurama chuckled.

"Besides, I've missed you," said Kiyoko.

"I've missed you as well," Kurama agreed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter Four! I hope you like it!

**Chapter 4**

The next day, the sisters were finished with their chores and were about to train in Genkai's spooky forest until Genkai stopped them. She told them that she was to hold a tournament the next day to find an apprentice so she could pass along her power since she was getting old.

"You're not that old, Genkai," said Kiyoko.

"No, you're not," Etsu agreed.

"I'm flattered that you girls think so," Genkai laughed. "Anyway, I want you two to go to the city so you girls can have fun. So, that means no training in the forest since I have to get it ready."

"Yes, ma'am," said the sisters.

The sisters then went back to the compound and back to their rooms. Etsu started skecthing on her drawing pad as Kiyoko started to read a book until Botan came to tell them about Yusuke participating in Genkai's tournament.

"I should say that he wasn't going to come until I told him that his bonus was going to be a ticket for the Tokyo Dome event," said Botan.

"I'd love to see that martial arts event!" said Kiyoko.

"Me, too," Etsu agreed.

"Don't you girls worry, because I have an extra ticket set aside so you both can go," said Botan. "If Yusuke gets the apprenticeship, he'll most likely won't be able to go and he'll probably forget it by then anyway."

"Thanks, Botan!" the sisters chimed.

"You're welcome, girls," said Botan.

"I wish we could watch the tournament Genkai is holding, but she doesn't want us to watch it," said Kiyoko.

"Genkai wants us to spend the entire day in the city," said Etsu.

"That's probably because-" Botan started.

"Because what?" Kiyoko asked.

'Shoot!' Botan thought. 'Koenma ordered me not to tell them about Rando coming! What am I supposed to tell them?'

"Botan?" Etsu asked.

"Oh, uh, it's probably because she doesn't want the contestants to get distracted," Botan lied.

"I guess," Kiyoko muttered.

"Well, I should get going," said Botan. "See you girls later."

"Bye, Botan," said the sisters.

Early the next morning, the sisters pushed around their breakfast as they had a terrible night's sleep. They dreamed about Rando and didn't know why, but decided to just forget about it as they ate their breakfast. While walking down the compound stairs, the sisters ignored the fighters walking up the stairs to the compound when they stopped in their tracks. The energy of a "young boy" passing them got their attention and they became instantly suspicious of him.

"We should get going," said Kiyoko.

"Yeah, we should," Etsu agreed.

The "young boy" looked at the sisters as they continued to walk down the stairs, smirked evilly, and continued walking up the stairs a moment later. Once in the city, Etsu went to the park to do some sketching as Kiyoko went to the book store. Kiyoko was reading a summary from the back of a book when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see that it was Kurama.

"Kurama!" said Kiyoko.

"Are you alright, Kiyoko?" asked Kurama. "You don't look well."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kiyoko replied. "I just didn't sleep well last night."

"Did anything happen?" asked Kurama.

"No, I just had a bad dream," Kiyoko replied. "Nothing to be worried about."

Kurama invited Kiyoko to his place so she could talk about her bad dream as he was worried and she agreed. Kurama's place was empty as his human mother was still recovering in the hospital and wouldn't be out until she was fully recovered.

"Nice place," Kiyoko compliment. "Your mother has good taste."

"Thank you," said Kurama. "I'm sure she'll appreciate your kind words."

"You're welcome," said Kiyoko.

"Would you like something to drink?" asked Kurama.

"Yes, please," Kiyoko replied.

Kurama went into the kitchen to get Kiyoko something to drink while Kiyoko sat down on the sofa in the living room. When he came back with a glass of juice, he saw that she was fast asleep on the sofa. He placed the glass of juice on a coaster on the coffee table and put a blanket on her.

"Sleep well, Kiyoko," said Kurama.

Kurama sat down on the sofa and started to read a book while Kiyoko slept. At the park, Etsu was sketching in her sketchbook while sitting on a bench until she sensed an attack coming. She stopped what she was doing, saw that it was Hiei, and caught his sword with her bare hands without recieving a single cut. Hiei smirked.

"Impressive," said Hiei. "Seems that you have your guard up today."

"Thanks," said Etsu.

"Let's see what else you've got," said Hiei.

"Let's go somewhere less populated first," Etsu suggested.

"Fine by me," Hiei accepted.

They went to the place where they met. Not bothering to power up, Etsu dodged Hiei's attacks easily and attacked to where Hiei could barely dodge. It finally ended with Etsu holding the blade of Hiei's sword in one hand and a fist a couple inches from his face.

"You proved that you are a worthy fighter after all," said Hiei, sheathing his sword after Etsu gave it back. "Your sister must also be a worthy fighter since you both fought together when you were with Spirit World."

"My sister and I are equally good fighters," said Etsu. "Does this mean that we're even?"

Hiei didn't say anything. They went back to the park where Etsu found her bench and sat back down and started to draw again.

"Follow me," said Hiei. "I know a place where you can sleep."

"I didn't say anything about being tired," Etsu said.

"Do you need to sleep or not?" Hiei asked.

"Lead the way," Etsu agreed, closing her sketchbook.

Hiei had taken Etsu to an abandoned warehouse. Etsu lay against a crate, set her sketch book and pencil aside, and was about to go to sleep until Hiei had asked her a question.

"Aren't you concerned that I may kill you in your sleep?" asked Hiei.

"If you wanted to kill me, you would've done it when we first met in the forest," Etsu replied. "Or you would've killed me when my back was turned during our fight. Besides, I trust you."

Hiei was surprised with Etsu's answer as she went to sleep and noticed that she was still wearing the gem necklace. While Etsu slept, Hiei took her sketch book, sat against a crate of his own, and looked through the sketch book. In the sketch book, he saw that Etsu had drawn pictures of trees, buildings, building ruins, animals, Kiyoko, Kurama, Yusuke, Botan, an old lady with a hat on her head, and a picture of Koenma freaking out about an alligator on his desk. Hiei smirked at that picture and continued to look though the sketch book. He was surprised when he saw pictures drawn of him. He didn't understand why Etsu would want to draw him of all people, but decided to forget about it. He closed the sketch book, put it back where Etsu put it, went back to his crate to lay against, and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Genkai's tournament came down to the final three, and it was Kuwabara's and Shorin's turn to fight as Yusuke had just won his fight. When Yusuke warned Kuwabara about Shorin, Kuwabara told him that he was going to fight Shorin whether or not he was a monster. As the fight started, it looked as if Shorin was too weak of a fighter to be Rando in disguise since Kuwabara seemed to have the upper hand.

"So, what are the chances of a demon being a total wuss?" asked Yusuke.

"I don't know," Botan replied.

Yusuke came to the conclusion that Rando was beaten earlier in Genkai's tournament when Botan spoke up as she remembered something.

"Etsu and Kiyoko had a hard time fighting Rando when they fought him," remembered Botan. "So, he must be around somewhere."

"How could they have trouble fighting them since they're so awesome?" asked Yusuke.

"That was when they were just starting to fight for Spirit World, and Rando had already killed plenty of psychics," Botan explained. "They only had limited training so it was difficult for them, but they did manage to get away. After that, they didn't want to talk about it."

"Maybe after this crap is over, they'll feel comfortable telling me about it when we hang out," reasoned Yusuke. "No offense, Botan, but fighters feel more comfortable talking about their problems with other fighters."

Botan was going to tell Yusuke about Koenma not wanting his sisters being told about Rando being at the Genkai's tournament until Shorin's energy change got their attention. Kuwabara was doing fine until Shorin shrunk him with a chant, picked him up off the ground, and was crushing him until Genkai called off the fight.

"That's enough, Shorin!" Genkai shouted.

"Alright," Shorin said, lazily.

Yusuke charged after Shorin until the shruken Kuwabara was thrown on to the swamp ground. Shorin laughed as Botan, and Yusuke looked for Kuwabara.

"You wanted me to let him go, right?" Shorin laughed. "And now..."

Botan and Yusuke ran to Kuwabara when he was restored to his normal size. All of the bones in Kuwabara's body were crushed and he passed out after telling Yusuke that he won't die and they needed to fight each other. Pissed off, Yusuke revealed himself as a Spirit Detective to Shorin, fought him until he thought he defeated him, and walked over to Genkai.

"How was that, grandma?" asked Yusuke.

"You shouldn't have wasted your energy walking over here," said Genkai.

Yusuke became surprised.

"Did you really think that Rando could be defeated just like that?" asked Genkai.

There was suddenly evil laughing.

"Yes, Mr. Urameshi, you should listen to the old hag, they tend to know things. For example, that I am a demon who will not be destoryed," said Rando. "Most likely she also knows that I must kill you all, as you are about to see my true form. The only real mystery is this; how will I choose to tourture you?"

Rando raised up from the ground as he was in his true form.

"Who the hell's that?" asked Yusuke.

"I'm the one you've been looking for: Rando," Rando replied.

'I can feel his power from here!' thought Yusuke. 'That's not a good sign.'

Rando stood before Yusuke with his arms crossed and his hair blowing in the wind.

"So, that's Rando," said Botan.

"This is possibly the most hardest part: choosing what technique to use first. Like a drooling boy in a candy store," remarked Rando, walking towards Yusuke. "But, it would be even better if the Daioh sisters were here so I could finish what I started from the time we first met before they got away."

"What did you do to them?!" Yusuke yelled.

"Let's just say that I toyed with them a little," answered Rando. "Their fiestiness turned me on like you wouldn't believe."

"You sick bastard!" Yusuke yelled.

"I didn't go that far since they fought me off before I could," said Rando. "I've heard that they've gotten stonger and made quite a reputation for themselves, but I doubt they could beat me even now."

"What makes you think that?!" Yusuke yelled. "And I only thought you hunted humans?!"

"I've made them fear me, and it makes no difference to me that they're not human," said Rando. "Now, let's not waste time talking, because I didn't come all of this way to stroll down memory lane."

Botan was fustrated at Genkai for not calling off the fight since Yusuke had problems fighting Rando. Genkai explained that she was getting old and needed to pass along her powers even if it had to stay awhile in the hands of the wicked and brought up the sisters a moment later.

"No matter what Rando says, Etsu and Kiyoko will not scare easily even if they wanted to," said Genkai. "I wouldn't be suprised if their fear of him turned into determination to become stonger, but that's just a guess."

When Rando prepared to use his chant to shrink Yusuke, Genkai noticed that something was off. He finished the shrinking chant to only have it backfire as he had shrank instead, and Genkai explained why that happened.

"If I didn't know that, how can he?!" Rando exclaimed.

Yusuke got up asking why everything was so quiet to find that there was swamp algae in his ears. Rando was about to reverse the chant, but Yusuke didn't let him as he slammed his elbow onto the shrunken Rando which knocked him out. Botan cheered when Genkai announced Yusuke the winner of the tournament and picked up the shrunken Rando.

"I should take Rando to Spirit World before he wakes up," said Botan.

"Darn, I was hoping I could keep him as a pet," Yusuke remarked.

Genkai told Yusuke to take Kuwabara back to his house as she had just used her healing powers on him. Botan was surprised that Yusuke still remembered the Tokyo Dome ticket, and Yusuke fainted when Genkai told him that he wasn't allowed to go.

"This is going to be a long six months," remarked Genkai.

"Oh dear, I forgot to tell Yusuke to not bring up about having to fight Rando to Etsu and Kiyoko when they come back," remebered Botan.

"They'll find out anyway." said Genkai

Botan had to admit that Genkai was right and left to take Rando to Spirit World. Genkai woke Yusuke so he could take Kuwabara home and told him to come straight back.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kiyoko woke up to realize that she had fallen asleep and wondered how long she had slept when Kurama had gotten her attention.

"Did you sleep well, Kiyoko?" asked Kurama.

"Yeah," Kiyoko replied. "Thanks for asking."

"You're welcome," said Kurama.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep," Kiyoko apologized. "How long was I asleep?"

"You were tired so there's no need to apologize," Kurama chuckled. "You were asleep for a few hours."

Kiyoko thanked Kurama as he had given her the glass of juice that was on the coffee table. She told him what she dreamt about after drinking her juice.

"Last night night I dreamt about my and my sister's very first mission," said Kiyoko. "It was a failure, but we did manage to get away."

"I remember you telling me this when we first met in demon world," said Kurama. "It was the reason why Koenma had you and Etsu train in demon world to get stronger."

"Yeah, and learn how to survive on our own," said Kiyoko. "Anyway, I need to get going soon."

"Please, stay," said Kurama.

"Alright, I guess I can stay," said Kiyoko. "I'm really not in any hurry."

"Shall I make us dinner?" asked Kurama.

"Yes, that sounds nice," Kiyoko replied.

**888888888888**

Etsu had woken up and started to draw in her sketch book until Hiei had gotten her attention.

"Why aren't you leaving yet?" asked Hiei.

"I didn't realize I was wearing out my welcome," Etsu said. "I'll leave in a minute."

Hiei caught a glace of Etsu's newest drawing as Etsu got up and closed her sketch book. Etsu was about to leave the warehouse until Hiei blocked her path, snatched away her sketch book, and opened it to look at the newest drawing she made of him.

"What's your problem?!" Etsu exclaimed.

"I want to know why you were drawing me," said Hiei.

"Because I wanted to," said Etsu.

"Hn, just leave," said Hiei, giving Etsu her sketch book back.

Etsu left as Hiei watched her. Etsu decided to eat at a resturant since she was hungry and waited for Kiyoko at the park afterwards so they could go back to Genkai's compound. Etsu didn't have to wait too long as she saw Kiyoko come. They went on their way back to the compound a couple of moments later.

"You think that Yusuke won Genkai's tournament?" asked Etsu.

"We'll just have to see," Kiyoko replied.

When the sisters were halfway up the stairs to the compound, they heard Yusuke yell out to them.

"Hey, this is embarrassing to ask, but can I have some help climbing up these stupid ass stairs?!" Yusuke called out. "I'm too freaking tired to do it by myself!"

The sisters ran down the stairs to Yusuke who was suprised to see them.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Uh, we live here," said Kiyoko.

"Since when?" asked Yusuke.

"Since we've left Spirit World," Etsu replied.

"Why didn't you two say you lived with Genkai?" asked Yusuke.

"You never asked," the sisters replied.

"Whatever," said Yusuke.

The sisters rolled their eyes as they started to help Yusuke up the stairs. Yusuke told them about what he had to go though to win Genkai's tournament including having to fight Rando since Koenma had given him the job arrest him.

"What?!" the sisters exclaimed.

"I'm guessing that you two didn't know," said Yusuke.

"We had our suspicions, but we weren't sure," said Etsu.

"Not to mention that nobody told us!" Kiyoko added.

"Botan said that you two had trouble fighting Rando once and didn't like to talk about it," said Yusuke. "I was thinking that you can tell me about it since fighters tell their problems to other fighters."

"That sounds reasonable," said Kiyoko.

"Yeah, it does," Etsu agreed.

"Rando said some things about you, too," said Yusuke. "He said something about toying with you."

"Toying is a mild way to put it," said Kiyoko.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Yusuke.

"He tried to get fresh with us and we taught him a lesson," said Etsu.

"Yeah, it was just enough for us to get away since we weren't strong enough to beat him at the time," said Kiyoko. "As it turned out, Koenma didn't expect us to beat Rando, since we were still new at fighting."

"Koenma sent us somewhere to train for awhile so we could get stronger and learn how to survive on our own," said Etsu. "But, we never got to fight Rando again since Koenma had put us on other cases when we got back from training."

"About how long ago was that?" asked Yusuke.

"Oh, a few hundred years," Kiyoko replied.

"A few hundred years?!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Exactly how old are the both of you?!"

The sisters smacked Yusuke over the head.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Yusuke complained.

"You don't ask women how old they are!" the sisters snapped.

"Fine, I'm sorry!" Yusuke apologized.

"Anything else you want to know about?" asked Kiyoko.

"Yeah, Rando said that he made you fear him," Yusuke replied.

"That's bunch of BS," Etsu scoffed. "We were just frustrated."

"He mostly assumed we feared him, because we got away," said Kiyoko.

"You two aren't going to kick my ass for beating Rando, are you?" asked Yusuke.

"No, we're not," answered Kiyoko. "You were just doing your job."

"That's right," Etsu agreed.

The sisters let go of Yusuke as they finally reached the top of the stairs.

"Thanks for the help, you two," said Yusuke.

"You're welcome," said the sisters.

Genkai greeted the sisters back, but scolded Yusuke for getting back late from taking Kuwabara home.

"I was starving and had to get something to eat before coming back, so lay off!" Yusuke protested. "Not to mention that I'm freaking tired from all the crap I had to do today!"

"I'll show you to your room since you're so tired," said Genkai. "Etsu, Kiyoko, Botan's here to give you something."

Botan hugged the sisters when she saw them and cried as she apologized for not telling them about Rando since Koenma ordered her not to.

"Calm down, Botan," said Kiyoko. "You don't need to apologize."

"Kiyoko's right, because we're not mad," Etsu agreed. "Yusuke already filled us in."

"Anyway, Genkai said that you had something for us?" asked Kiyoko.

"Yes, it's the first class Tokyo Dome tickets I promised you girls," Botan replied.

"Thanks, Botan!" the sisters chimed.

Once Botan left a moment later, the sisters heard Yusuke yell on the top of his lungs.

"WHAT THE CRAP?!" Yusuke yelled.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The sisters ran to Yusuke's room to see what all the fuss was about to discover that Genkai had set up a bed of needles for Yusuke to sleep on as a part of his training.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to sleep on a bed of needles!" Yusuke yelled.

"You will sleep on that needle bed if you like it or not!" Genkai snapped. "You should be grateful that you won't sleep with snakes until later on in your training."

"Snakes?!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Good night and sleep well," said Genkai. "Good night, girls."

"Good night, Genkai," said the sisters.

Yusuke was too busy complaining about the bed of needles to even notice that the sisters were in the room as Genkai left. The sisters decided that they should leave the room until Yusuke finally noticed them and spoke up.

"Please tell me that you two slept on beds of needles while training, too," said Yusuke.

"Nope, sorry," said the sisters.

"Slept with snakes?" asked Yusuke.

"No, we just had to learn how to survive on our own in a harsh land," Etsu replied.

"And it was much more harder than you think," Kiyoko added.

"Sounds interesting," said Yusuke.

"We'll tell you about it some time," said Etsu.

"Probably when you're not too busy training with Genkai," Kiyoko agreed.

"Cool," said Yusuke.

The sisters left to their rooms a moment later so they could get some sleep as Yusuke tried to figure out how he was going to sleep on the bed of needles. The next day, Yusuke was taking a break from training to notice that the sisters were about to leave the compound.

"Hey, where are you two going?" asked Yusuke.

"Out," the sisters replied.

"I thought you two were going to tell me about your survival training in that harsh place," said Yusuke.

"We'll tell you when we get back," said Kiyoko.

"Hopefully you won't be too tired by then," said Etsu.

"Well, I'll be waiting," said Yusuke. "And I promise not to be too tired."

The sisters had a good time watching the Tokyo Dome event, got something to eat, and decided to go get a newspaper before going back to the compound. They were about to leave back to the compound until a man with long black hair "accidently" bumped into them.

"My apologizes," said Sakyo. "I should have watched where I was going."

"It's alright," said Etsu.

"Yeah," Kiyoko agreed.

"You're very kind," said Sakyo. "My name is Sakyo."

The sisters sensed that Sakyo wasn't a very good person that he was trying to make himself out to be as they introduced themselves to him so they wouldn't be rude.

"Such beautiful names," Sakyo complimented. "Allow me to buy you dinner."

"That's really nice of you to offer, but we already ate," Etsu replied.

"How about some drinks instead?" asked Sakyo.

"We don't drink," Kiyoko replied.

"Please excuse us," said Etsu.

Sakyo watched the sisters as they left and spoke to a muscular man with shades who walked up to him.

"They're very charming, Toguro," said Sakyo. "Why didn't you want to introduce yourself?"

"I'm on the most wanted list in Spirit World so they would most likely recognize me," Y. Toguro replied. "They may seem charming, but their reputation preceeds them."

"Are you interested in fighting them?" asked Sakyo

"It wouldn't be very nice to fight them without a reason," Y. Toguro replied. "Besides, they probably wouldn't be interested."

When the sisters finally got back to the compound, they found Yusuke fast asleep and Genkai drinking some tea in the living room.

"Did you girls have fun?" asked Genkai.

"Yeah," the sisters replied.

"If you're wondering about Yusuke, he insisted on waiting for you girls to come back so you could tell him about your survival training," said Genkai. "Wake up, dimwit; Etsu and Kiyoko are back!"

Genkai left the room as Yusuke woke up and got up when he seen the sisters sit down.

"It's about time that you two came back," Yusuke yawned. "Anyway, what's the newspaper for?"

"Etsu and I agreed that it's time to move to the city," Kiyoko replied.

"We want to get jobs as freelance writers," said Etsu.

"That's cool," said Yusuke.

"It would also be easier for me to see Kurama," said Kiyoko.

"Are you and Kurama a thing now?" asked Yusuke.

"Oh, Kurama and I have been a thing for ages," Kiyoko replied.

Yusuke was clueless, but decided to let Kiyoko explain later as he suddenly remembered something and got Etsu's attention.

"Hey, Etsu, I didn't know you had a thing for Hiei," said Yusuke.

"What are you talking about?" asked Etsu.

"It's obvious that you'd like someone if you draw them more than a couple of times," Yusuke replied, holding up Etsu's sketch book. "And you probably shouldn't leave your stuff lying around."

Etsu snatched the sketch book back from Yusuke.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to look through other people's stuff?" Etsu asked.

"Okay, I'm sorry, and you're an awesome drawer by the way," said Yusuke. "I laughed my ass off at the Koenma and alligator drawing."

"Thanks," said Etsu. "It's a hobby."

"Anyway, you wanted to know about our survival training, right?" asked Kiyoko.

"Well, yeah," Yusuke replied. "Why else would I wait for you two to come back?"

"Okay, but don't expect the full details," said Etsu.

"Koenma sent us to demon world for our survival training," said Kiyoko. "Word got around fast that we were there by ourselves."

"So, we had to move our camp around a lot and take turns sleeping," said Etsu, "to prevent from being ambushed."

"That makes sense," said Yusuke.

"There were times where we had to each go on our own ways so we could learn how to depend on ourselves if we ever got seperated," said Etsu.

"I was on my own when I met Kurama," said Kiyoko. "I caught him trying to steal one of my belongings."

"Kurama did mention something about stealing treasure stuff," said Yusuke. "What was it he was trying to steal?"

"I don't remember what it was, because it seems so silly now," Kiyoko replied. "If you ever get the chance, you can ask Kurama what it was."

"Alright, I will," said Yusuke. "What happened next?"

"He liked that I wasn't scared of him even though he was stronger than me at the time," Kiyoko replied. "I got pretty hot-headed when he tried to pass me off and he glared at me when I managed to slap him."

"Then what?" asked Yusuke.

"I glared back and he smirked," Kiyoko replied.

"And?" asked Yusuke.

"And he left," Kiyoko replied.

Yusuke fell back for a moment and got back up as he yelled.

"You can't be serious!" Yusuke yelled.

"Did you expect it to be like a freaking romance novel?" asked Kiyoko.

"Well, of course not!" Yusuke replied. "I want to know the good stuff!"

"Too bad, you're not hearing it," said Kiyoko.

"But, you told Etsu, right?" asked Yusuke.

"She's my sister, so of course I did," Kiyoko replied.

"And she wouldn't shut up about it, either," said Etsu.

"Did you meet anyone when you were alone, Etsu?" asked Yusuke.

"If you want to know if I got involved with someone, the answer is no," Etsu replied.

"Okay, so how long did the training last?" asked Yusuke.

"A while," the sisters replied.

Yusuke was about to protest for a real answer when Genkai entered the room and yelled at him to go to bed.

"Not yet, old lady!" Yusuke protested. "I still have some questions for Etsu and Kiyoko!"

"They told you enough of what you needed to know!" Genkai snapped. "You need to wake up early for training tomorrow so get to bed!"

Yusuke complained as he left the room for bed. The sisters were confused when Genkai gave them each an envelope of money.

"What's this for?" asked the sisters

"Botan came by while you girls were gone and asked me to give them to you," Genkai replied. "Koenma knows what you want to do, so he had Botan deliver money to you to make up for being a jerk."

"That's very considerate of him, but we already saved up money to move," said Kiyoko.

"Yeah, we saved up plenty so this is too much," said Etsu.

"Koenma's your brother so you should be thankful and accept what he gives you." said Genkai. "I'll take this newspaper since you girls won't need it, because there's more in those envelopes besides money."

The sisters knew that Genkai was right about being thankful to Koenma for finally stepping it up, but was confused about the last thing she said as Genkai left the room with the newspaper. They decided to look in their envelopes of money and were suprised of what they found.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The sisters had each taken a key connected to a key-chain out from the envelopes of money. Kiyoko found a letter from Koenma in her envelope that was addressed to both Etsu and herself. The letter explained that Koenma had bought them a two bedroom apartment with the utilities turned on, furnished, and filled with food along with other things they needed and to spend the money however they wanted. The address of the apartment was written down in the letter.

"Wow, this is too generous!" said Kiyoko.

"There must be some kind of catch," assumed Etsu.

The sisters continued to read their letter to discover that there was no catch and the reason for it was so they won't be mad with Koenma for not telling them about the Rando case and not getting around to letting them fight Rando again years before they left Spirit world.

Early the next morning, the sisters made sure they packed all of their belongings, told Yusuke about what Koenma gave to them, said goodbye to Genkai and Yusuke, and left. When the sisters got to their new apartment in the city, they were in awe of how nice, roomy, and homey it was. It was indeed supplied with what they wanted and needed as they looked around.

"This place is perfect!" Etsu chimed.

"Yeah, we've got to thank Koenma later," Kiyoko agreed.

The sisters picked which bedrooms they wanted, unpacked, and decided to go to Spirit World to thank Koenma. At Spirit World, Koenma was busy with his paperwork until George came running into his office.

"Koenma sir!" said George.

"Can't you see that I'm busy?!" Koenma snapped.

"Yes, but your sisters are here to see you," George explained. "I told them that you were busy, but they insisted that it was important."

"Crap, they're probably still mad at me!" Koenma cried. "I thought for sure if I stepped up and been the brother they needed, they would forgive me!"

"They don't look angry, sir," said George.

"They don't?" asked Koenma.

"No, sir," George confirmed.

The sisters suddenly walked into the room as they were getting annoyed from waiting, and Koenma yelled at George.

"Idiot, why did you make my sisters wait?!" Koenma yelled.

"But, you were busy, sir," said George.

"It doesn't matter how busy I am!" Koenma yelled. "My sisters don't need an appointment to see me!"

"Calm down, Koenma," said Etsu. "It's okay."

"Yeah, we'll come back later," Kiyoko agreed.

"No, I want to know what you girls came to see me about." said Koenma.

"We came to thank you for what you gave us," said Etsu.

"And for stepping up," Kiyoko added.

Koenma was silent as he was thinking about what to say.

"Aren't you going to say anything to them, Koenma sir?" asked George.

"What are you still doing here?!" Koenma yelled. "Get out!"

George ran out of the room as the sisters spoke to Koenma.

"You don't have to say anything, Koenma," said Etsu. "We just wanted you to know how grateful we are."

"And we're not angry with you about the Rando thing," Kiyoko added. "We'll let you get back to your paperwork now."

All Koenma was able to do was acknowledge his sisters' gratefulness and got back to his paperwork after they left. Over the next six months, the sisters got jobs as freelance writers and did a good job of it. Kiyoko was able to spend more time with Kurama, and Etsu was surprised with visits from Hiei whenever she was out alone. The afternoon when Yusuke came back from his training at Genkai's, the sisters just had lunch at a cafe` and were on their way to the mall to go shopping when they sensed that something was off.

"Something doesn't seem right." said Kiyoko.

"Yeah, I know," said Etsu.

The sisters suddenly spotted a couple of Makai insects, killed them, and wondered what was going on when Botan came to them a moment later.

"Thank goodness I've found you girls!" said Botan.

"What's going on, Botan?" asked Etsu,

"Yeah, what's wrong?" asked Kiyoko.

"There's not much time to explain, but I've just sent Yusuke on a case about a couple of minutes ago," Botan replied. "Koenma wanted me to tell you girls to go to Spirit World right away, and he'll tell you what's going on."

At Spirit World, Koenma was waiting for his sisters as he had just sent Hiei and Kurama to help Yusuke and Kuwabara with the case. He was relieved when the sisters came into his office. When they demanded him to tell them what was going on, Koenma told them. Afterwards, Etsu and Kiyoko felt as if they were left in the dark as they had no idea that Maze Castle, or the Four Saint Beasts, had ever exsisted.

"Why didn't you ever tell us about this?!" the sisters exclaimed.

"Dad didn't want to risk what happened with Rando since these demons were tougher than him," Koenma explained. "Besides, you were so busy with other cases that he nor I thought anything of it. I just sent Hiei and Kurama to help Yusuke and his friend."

"What about Botan?" asked Etsu.

"She'll be fine on her own," Koenma replied.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Kiyoko.

"Help me find information on the Four Saint Beasts," Koenma replied.

"While a friend of Yusuke's gets to help him?" Etsu asked.

"His friend has Spirit powers as well, so he's not helpless," Koenma explained.

Etsu and Kiyoko looked at each other in disappointment and crossed their arms. They wanted to try to help, but they knew that if they were caught leaving Spirit World, their father would send his army after them. The sisters helped look in the Records Department, but they couldn't find any information on the Four Saint Beasts. They heard George running in the room about something, and Koenma asked himself a question as he was looking at a bookshelf while on a ladder.

"Koenma sir!" George called out. "I've just heard!"

"Should I look under Four or Saint?" asked Koenma.

"Saint," the sisters replied.

"Of course," said Koenma. "I knew that."

"Yeah, right," the sisters remarked.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," said Koenma.

"Koenma sir, the news just came in," said George. "Yusuke and the others have entered Maze Castle, and they've gotten past the front gate."

"Whoopee," said Koenma. "You may leave."

"May I ask what you and your sisters are doing in Records, sir?" asked George.

"No, but I'll tell you anyway," Koenma replied. "We're looking for information on the Four Saint Beasts."

"With no luck," added the sisters.

"You mean you don't know anything about their strength or special powers and you already sent Yusuke to fight them!" George exclaimed.

"That's right," said Koenma.

"But sir, that's just terrible!" said George. "He's fighting blind!"

"Those beasts have already begun an invasion of the Earth!" said Koenma. "I didn't have a choice."

"You did have a choice!" Kiyoko snapped.

"Yeah, you could've sent us to help Yusuke!" Etsu agreed.

"If I did, dad would give me spankings!" said Koenma. "Besides, it's best that you girls stay here."

"Why not send them, Koenma sir?" asked George. "They could be a great help."

"It would've been better if they let dad marry them off rather than insisting to fight for Spirit World instead!" Koenma remarked. "If you'd prefer I can send you instead."

"No, sir!" said George. "You're right!"

"Of course I am," said Koenma. "Now make yourself useful and look through that book stack."

"Okay!" said George

"What sort of creatures were they?" Koenma asked himself. "For some reason I'm drawing a blank."

Koenma became surprised when his sisters threw the books they were looking through at him as they were angry at him for his remark. The sisters knocked their brother down from the ladder and stormed off to his office to watch Yusuke and the others on the viewing monitor before he could yell at them.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Yusuke had a hand under his chin as he wondered about the Four Saint Beasts and decided to ask Kurama about them.

"Kurama, what do you know about these four saint people?" asked Yusuke. "Botan pushed us down that hole like a couple of cows. And I didn't have time to ask her."

"She wouldn't have told you much I'm afraid," Kurama replied. "Ever since the barrier wall was raised around the city, Spirit World Intelligence virtually forgot this place existed."

Yusuke was about to bring up the sisters until Kuwabara spoke up first.

"What do you know?" asked Kuwabara.

**88888888888888**

Koenma went into his office to yell at his sisters for throwing books at him when he saw that they were sitting on his desk while watching Yusuke and the others go into Genbu's lair on the viewing monitor.

"Get off of my desk, girls!" Koenma demanded. "Ogre, bring in a couple of chairs for my sisters!"

"Yes, sir!" said George.

The sisters didn't speak to Koenma as they were still angry with him and sat down in the chairs George brought in for them.

"Thanks," said the sisters.

"Oh, it's nothing," said George, blushing. "I'm just following orders."

"There's no need to get all flustered, ogre!" Koenma yelled. "They were only being polite!"

"Yes, but it's nice to be treated with respect," said George. "Not to mention that your sisters are very pretty."

"Say any more and you'll get spankings!" Koenma warned.

"Yes, sir," George obeyed.

'Koenma can be so mean,' George thought.

The sisters, Koenma, and George watched as Kurama transformed a rose into his Rose Whip weapon and rose petals fell around him.

"Oh, it's gorgeous!" said Koenma. "I remember hearing about this kind of weapon."

"Don't animal spirits use it?" asked George.

"Mm-hm," Koenma replied.

"Kurama's amazing at plant attacks," said Kiyoko.

"You're back together with him, aren't you?!" asked Koenma.

"That's none of your business," Kiyoko replied.

"Fine, be that way!" Koenma yelled.

"Etsu, have you ever told that guy that you like him yet?" asked Kiyoko, ignoring Koenma's remark. "You know the one who I'm talking about."

"No, not yet," Etsu replied. "I never get the chance to."

"That's what you said the other day," Kiyoko pointed out.

"Well, I really don't know if he feels the same about me," said Etsu. "Besides, he leaves before I even bring it up."

"Maybe he does feel the same way about you, but he's too scared to say so," said Kiyoko.

"You mean he's afraid of being rejected," said Etsu.

"Something like that," said Kiyoko.

"You like someone, Etsu?" asked Koenma.

"Yes," Etsu replied.

"Who is it?" asked Koenma.

"I'm not telling you," Etsu replied.

"And why not?!" asked Koenma.

"It's none of your business," Etsu replied. "And besides, you had always ruined any potential relationships before they started!"

Koenma was about to retort when Kiyoko told them to stop arguing. The sisters, Koenma, and George then watched Yusuke and the others walk up the stairs as Kurama had obviously beaten Genbu. Koenma became impressed when Kuwabara revealed that he had increased his powers by showing off his Spirit Sword.

"Wow! Kuwabara has greatly increased his powers, and no one even had to force him!" Koenma exclaimed. "Maybe I'll get rid of the smart-mouth and make him Spirit Detective!"

George pointed out to Koenma that King Yama would punish him if he gave up on Yusuke being the Spirit Detective when the sisters spoke up.

"You seem to be missing the point of why Kuwabara increased his powers in the first place, Koenma," Kiyoko pointed out.

"Yeah, in case you didn't hear, he did it because he didn't want Yusuke getting stronger than him," Etsu agreed.

"But on the other hand," said Koenma. "Kuwabara probably wouldn't call me a toddler."

"Fat chance," the sisters disagreed.

A few minutes later in Byakko's outside lair, Kuwabara stepped up to fight Byakko only to have to fight four beasts made from Byakko's hair since Kuwabara wasn't taken seriously. Kuwabara managed to defeat the four beasts by stabbing them with his Spirit Sword when he got them lined up, encircled them around the lair entrance while they chased him, and locked his Spirit Sword together.

_"You just twist and seal!" _said Kuwabara. _"That's a little move I'd like to call The Spirit Sword Monster Beast Donut!"_

_"Idiot," _Hiei scoffed.

_"I think Monster Beast Donut is a perfect name," _said Kurama.

_"'Excuse me, sir, I don't like this one," _Yusuke remarked to Byakko._ "Got chocolate with Sprinkles?"_

"I can't believe I'm saying this," said Kiyoko. "But I'm starting to get hungry for donuts now."

"So am I," Etsu agreed.

"Mmm, donuts sounds like a great idea!" said Koenma. "Ogre, go get us some donuts!"

"Yes, sir," George muttered.

"And bring us some tea, too!" said Koenma.

The sisters and Koenma didn't have to wait long as George came back with their donuts and tea by the time Kuwabara started to fight Byakko. When it seemed that Kuwabara was fighting well against Byakko, George blocked Koenma's view.

"Your big blue ear is blocking my view!" said Koenma, pushing George away. "You were blocking me on purpose."

Koenma finished his last donut and sat on his desk as he continued.

"You were afraid I'd see Kuwabara fighting better than Yusuke!" Koenma accused. "Too late now! Kuwabara's my new man!"

The sisters rolled their eyes as Koenma laughed until he fell from his desk and sat back at his desk.

"I'm fine," said Koenma.

No matter how much Kuwabara attacked Byakko, he wasn't making any difference as it soon became clear that his energy was being stolen. Despite that, Kuwabara wasn't giving up and stabbed Byakko in the mouth which caused him to lose more energy. Byakko kicked Kuwabara and told him that he'd eat him once there's room in his stomach as he closed in on him.

"Kuwabara is going to be food," pouted Koenma. "In that case, let's forget what I said about making him the new Spirit Detective."

"Very wise choice, sir," said George.

The sisters rolled their eyes.

"But what now?" asked George. "If Byakko absorbs energy, Yusuke's Spirit Gun won't work, either!"

"Yes, and Kurama is already too injured to fight," Koenma whined. "And I don't even want to think about trusting this whole mission to Hiei!"

George gasped.

"He's dead, right?" asked Koenma.

The sisters scowled. Kuwabara managed to beat Byakko and get his energy back. After another call from Botan, Yusuke and the others realized that Byakko was still alive as he roared from his inside lair that he called his Room of Hell. When getting to Byakko's Room of Hell, Kuwabara insisted that he'd fight Byakko again, managed to get on a pillar after almost falling, took his jacket off, and summoned his Spirit Sword again.

_"Come at me with your best shot, Byakko!"_ Kuwabara shouted.

_"Actually, I was hopping to use a different attack this time," _said Byakko.

Byakko shot a blast from his mouth and Kuwabara was about to hit it with his Spirit Sword until Kurama told him that he shouldn't touch it and to get away. Kuwabara jumped to another pillar before the blast hit him and lost his jacket in the process.

_"Hey, my jacket!" _Kuwabara complained.

_"Like it?" _asked Byakko. _"I call it my Tiger Scream."_

Hiei mentioned that for years he heard of a fighter that could create an attack with the molecular vibrations with his voice and never thought he would meet him. When Yusuke asked about Kuwabara not being able to use his Spirit Sword on it, Hiei explained that it would cause a chain reaction and destroy his entire spirit.

"Hiei is right," said Koenma. "That type of attack is impossible to block."

"Koenma sir, there must be something he can do!" said George.

"I wish I knew more about these Saint Beasts!" Koenma complained "I'm afraid all we can do is pray!"

"Please don't let these Saint Beasts win and invade the Earth!" said George. "So much paperwork!"

"Yes, there will be tons of paperwork!" Koenma complained.

"Is that all you're complaining about?" asked Kiyoko. "Paperwork?"

"It's not like I don't care about the human lives being lost," said Koenma. "But, it's the paperwork that comes with the loss that makes it overwhelming."

"Maybe if you focus on having more faith in the people who you have fighting for you!" said Etsu. "Like having faith in me and Kiyoko and sending us to pursue Maze Castle in the first place!"

"Etsu has a point!" Kiyoko agreed.

"Don't you girls start that up again!" Koenma snapped. "Sending you there would be a mistake!"

"You don't know that!" the sisters protested.

"Let's just say that some things aren't meant for female fighters to pursue," said Koenma. "That may sound a bit sexist, but it's not meant to be. Besides, Dad would kill me if I sent you girls without his permission!"

The sisters decided that it wasn't worth arguing with Koenma and continued to watch Kuwabara's fight with Byakko as they crossed their arms. Byakko had blown up the last pillar he overlooked and told Kuwabara his only choices, but Kuwabara decided to jump to reach him even though Byakko lied that he could. However, Kuwabara used his Spirit Sword as a vault to prevent from falling in the lava and punched Byakko when he reached him, both of them falling.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Sorry if I'm a few days late! Had some issues. Anyway, I'm going to be updating five chapters this time, that's including this one, since I will not be updating again until the week after Thanksgiving. I hope you all enjoy these chapters and have a Happy Thanksgiving, if you celebrate it, that is!

**Chapter 10**

Yusuke fell to his hands and knees as he thought that Kuwabara had fallen into the lava with Byakko. Kuwabara called out for help a moment later as he was hanging on the pillar by a loose bandage from his bandaged waist, Koenma falling back into his chair as he started to whine.

"I'm going to die at an early age," Koenma whined.

"Byakko's gone!" George exclaimed. "That means two out of the four Saint Beasts have been defeated, sir!"

"It's far too early to celebrate," said Koenma. "Soon we'll see if Yusuke's training really paid off."

The sisters didn't say anything as they were still angry with Koenma. Kuwabara was helped up onto the pillar after being teased.

"Those boys are amazing, sir!" said George.

"Ogre! That's enough with the optimism!" snapped Koenma. "Go do something useful!"

"Do you suppose they'll make it all the way through Maze Castle?" asked George. "Do you, sir?"

"Unfortunately I can't suppose anything, because we never found any information on the Four Saint Beasts," Koenma replied. "Now what do you suppose is in your hand there?"

"Oh yeah, uh, sir, I meant to tell you about it earlier, yeah, turns out we do have a little something written about the Four Saint Beasts," said George.

"What?!" Koenma exclaimed. "Two whole battles and you're only now telling me about this?!"

As Koenma took the book from George, the sisters seen that it was actually cook book and tried to tell him as he opened it without looking at the cover.

"Koenma-," started Etsu.

"Shut up!" Koenma snapped.

"But-," started Kiyoko.

"Can't you see that I'm busy?!" Koenma yelled, looking through the index a moment later. "No, Fig, Flour, Four Saint, ah page 42."

The sisters forced themselves not to laugh as Koenma turned to the desired page and started to read from it.

"Instructions, a very difficult but rewarding challenge with only one real weakness," Koenma read. "Hard to boil. Huh?"

The sisters burst out laughing.

"This says Four Saint Beets," said Koenma. "You've given me a cook book!"

"Oh sir!" George exclaimed.

"One hundred spankings," said Koenma.

"Oh please sir, have mercy on me!" George pleaded, being dragged out of the office by two other ogres. "Anything but spankings! Maybe you misread it!"

The sisters stopped laughing as they felt sorry for George for being punished over something so ridiculous when Koenma started to yell at them.

"Why didn't you girls tell me that he gave me a cook book?!" Koenma yelled.

"We tried to tell you," said Kiyoko.

"You should've tried harder!" Koenma yelled.

"How could we since you never listen?" asked Etsu.

"That doesn't excuse you girls for laughing at me instead!" Koenma yelled. "Now get out of my sight, but don't leave Spirit World!"

The sisters left Koenma's office without complaint as Koenma continued to look at the cook book. The sisters went to their room to get some rest as they were tired.

**88888888888**

Yusuke and the others had just reached a room of doors.

"What?!" Yusuke exclaimed. "You're kidding me!"

"It appears we have found a maze in Maze Castle," Hiei remarked

"Well I guess that makes sense," said Yusuke.

"We must beware," said Kurama. "It's something of a legend."

"Before you start your story, I'd like to ask you something," said Yusuke. "Did Etsu and Kiyoko ever pursue this place, or did they also forget about it?"

"I doubt they knew this place existed themselves," Kurama replied. "However, it's highly possible that Spirit World kept them from knowing so they wouldn't pursue the Saint Beasts."

"Why would Spirit World not want Etsu and Kiyoko pursue them?" asked Yusuke. "I mean, they're fighters and they told me they went through harsh training."

"It was most likely under King Yama's orders," Kurama replied.

"That's messed up," said Yusuke. "Anyway, go on with your story."

"In the beginning, before the barrier wall was erected around the city, hundreds of bounty hunters came in search of the beasts," said Kurama. "None succeeded. But the beasts never left tower, letting anyone who made it into the castle forfeit their lives to this maze. There are fifteen doors. All but one leads to a dead end. There are no second attempts. Unavoidable traps line the incorrect passage ways. So you see...a poor choice seals our fate."

"Okay, Mr. Sensitive," Yusuke said to Kuwabara, "this one's all yours."

Kuwabara focused all of his concentration into the doors and sensed the correct door a moment later.

"The second door on the left," said Kuwabara.

"You heard the man!" said Yusuke. "Let's go!"

"How do we know he's not making a mistake?" asked Hiei.

"I'm sorry, shorty, maybe it's not your thing, but you're just gonna have to trust me on this one," said Kuwabara. "I know, there's something big behind that door."

Kuwabara opened the door he sensed was the right one to take.

"Something scary," said Kuwabara, falling backwards when he saw a mouse. "I hate mice!"

"Gee Kuwabara, and that speech of yours was getting so dramatic!" Yusuke remarked.

Kuwabara had suddenly remembered something as he and the others walked through the correct passage way.

"Hey, Kurama, Urameshi, you two mentioned Etsu and Kiyoko." said Kuwabara. "Those are the names of two writter girls at home."

"Yes, we're talking about the same people," said Kurama. "They're fighters of Spirit World."

"Yeah, they're sisters of my boss," said Yusuke. "You read their work?"

"Nah, my sister and parents do," Kuwabara replied. "They mention them a lot."

"You're missing out, Kuwabara," said Kurama. "They write interesting articles."

"That's what my sister keeps telling me," said Kuwabara. "She did showed me a picture of them and they're really pretty, but don't tell Botan I said that."

"Then, why don't you read their stuff?" asked Yusuke.

"I will when I get around to it after we go home," Kuwabara replied. "Wait, how do you and Kurama know them?"

"Well, I know them because Botan had me meet them," said Yusuke. "And Kurama's dating Kiyoko."

"Kiyoko offically introduced me to Etsu as well," said Kurama.

"Speaking of you and Kiyoko, she mentioned something about how you two first met," said Yusuke. "And she said that you tried to steal something from her, but she forgot what it was since it seemed silly to her."

"It was a jeweled gold silk scarf," said Kurama. "I remember it well."

"About how long ago was that?" asked Kuwabara.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Kurama replied.

Kuwabara was about to say something until Yusuke spoke up.

"Anyway, how serious is the relationship, Kurama?" asked Yusuke.

"We're going to get married after I graduate from school," Kurama replied. "We won't let Koenma stop us this time."

"I wonder if Etsu's seeing anybody," said Kuwabara. "I mean, she's too pretty to be single."

Hiei started to growl as he felt an unfamilar feeling: jealosy.

"What's your problem, shorty?" asked Kuwabara.

"Hn, nothing," Hiei lied.

Yusuke couldn't help but to snicker. Hiei sent him a glare, Yusuke quickly looking away with a grin on his face.

**88888888888**

The sisters couldn't sleep as they had too much on their mind and decided to go back into Koenma's office.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Koenma had just finished talking to Botan when his sisters came into his office. He started to yell at Kiyoko as he had seen Kurama tell Yusuke that he was going to marry her. Koenma never got to see the whole conversation since he got interrupted by Botan's call.

"What's the meaning of this, Kiyoko?!" Koenma exclaimed.

"What's the meaning of what?" asked Kiyoko.

Koenma rewound Kurama's and Yusuke's conversation for Kiyoko to see and yelled at her again.

"This is what I'm talking about!" Koenma yelled. "You're not marrying Kurama!"

"Well, I am going to marry him, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" said Kiyoko.

"Dad might!" Koenma yelled.

"He can't stop me, either!" said Kiyoko. "It's my choice."

Koenma decided not to argue with Kiyoko as he knew that she had a point and he was scared of her (mostly because of her temper), too. He suddenly remembered that Etsu liked someone and it occurred to him that it was possibly someone he didn't like since she refused to tell him who it was.

"Etsu, I demand you to tell me who it is that you like!" Koenma demanded.

"Like I told you before, it's none of your business!" Etsu refused.

"If you won't tell me, I'll find out who it is," said Koenma. "It'll take me awhile, but I will find out."

It didn't take Koenma long to realize that his sisters were ignoring him as they watched Hiei fight Seiryu. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara went over to Hiei as he sheathed his sword after he defeated Seiryu,

_"You made french fries out of that guy!" _said Yusuke.

_"Hiei, how many times did you cut him?" _asked Kurama.

_"Only sixteen," _Hiei replied.

_"Sixteen? Damn it! And here I can only keep track of seven or eight," _Yusuke complained.

_"That's nothing meager," _said Kurama. _"After the first hit, I could only see flashes of light."_

_"I couldn't even see the flashes," _said Kuwabara.

_"Man, this isn't good," _said Yusuke. _"If you use those moves the next time we fight, I'm going to be screwed!"_

_"Maybe," _said Hiei.

_"Hiei," _said Yusuke.

_"I thought for sure he was going to say- Well of course, you fool!" _Kuwabara remarked.

_"Hiei is going through a tricky change,"_ said Kurama, suddenly looking at Yusuke. _"It appears he is beginning to like you."_

"_I'm not the only one that he likes," _Yusuke remarked.

Kurama chuckled as Yusuke looked over to Hiei who took his cloak from the floor after glaring at Yusuke and put it back on as Byakko's frozen head disappeared.

"_Am I missing something?_" Kuwabara asked, looking confused.

Kurama chuckled.

"_Don't worry about it, Kuwabara,_" Kurama said.

Etsu looked at Hiei on the monitor screen and smiled. Koenma made the connection and started to yell at her.

"Don't tell me the one you like is Hiei, Etsu!" Koenma yelled.

"It's none of your business who I like," said Etsu.

"I forbid you from seeing him!" Koenma yelled.

"You can't do that," said Etsu. "Nor can dad."

"Let's go get something to eat, Etsu," Kiyoko suggested. "Before Koenma completely flips out."

"Sounds good," Etsu agreed.

Koenma was yelling at his sisters to not leave while he was still talking to him until he was interrupted by another call from Botan. By the time the sisters came back to Koenma's office, they discovered that something was wrong.

"Oh dear," said Koenma.

"What's going on?" asked the sisters.

"Humans under control by the Makai insects have been ordered to kill Yusuke's girlfriend," Koenma explained. "Botan! You get that girl out of danger!"

_"I'm trying!" _said Botan.

"We cannot afford to lose Keiko's life!" Koenma yelled.

"Why not, sir?" asked George.

"You know how Yusuke is with authority!" Koenma replied. "If I let Keiko die, that delinquent will never take orders from me again!"

"Oh," said George.

"But our only chance is for Yusuke to get that whistle!" said Koenma. "So keeping Yusuke only depends on Yusuke!"

The sisters felt useless as they wanted to help somehow, but couldn't since they weren't allowed to leave Spirit World and were getting tired of watching everything unfold.

"Oh dear, I better see how he's doing," said Koenma. "Hey, somebody took my remote control!"

"Sir, that is the third time you've lost it today." said George

"Can't you hear right! I said someone's taking it from me!" Koenma yelled. "Kiyoko, give me back my remote control this instant!"

"I didn't take it!" Kiyoko protested.

"You're a remote hog so you obviously took it!" Koenma yelled.

"So what?!" Kiyoko exclaimed. "That doesn't mean I took it!"

"Kiyoko has a point, Koenma," Etsu agreed.

"Then it should be on my desk," said Koenma. "I know it's here somewhere!"

"But sir, wouldn't it be easier to just press these buttons on the front panel here?" asked George.

"Don't you believe in progress?" Koenma remarked. "Oh, here it is!"

"I already changed it," said George.

Watching Yusuke fight Suzaku was unnerving for the sisters and they cringed when he was hit by Suzaku's Storm Of Torment. The sisters forced themselves to ignore Koenma's and George's morbid conversation about it, Koenma eating food on his desk after he exhaled.

"How can you have an appetite after watching all that?" asked George.

"Regular meals are important for my development," Koenma replied. "Knock him flat, Yusuke!"

The sisters scowled and rolled their eyes, Koenma ignoring them. They were relieved when Yusuke got up from the floor, but became annoyed when Murugu (Suzaku's annoying bird) started to mock him about putting his shoes his over his hands, Yusuke yelling at the bird.

_"Why don't you go lay an egg or something?!"_ Yusuke yelled.

The sisters laughed at what Yusuke yelled to Murugu until Suzaku's continuous condescending attitude pissed them off.

"Suzaku and his bird are pissing me off," Kiyoko complained.

"They're pissing me off, too," Etsu agreed.

"Girls, language!" Koenma scolded.

"We're not children, Koenma!" Kiyoko scowled.

"Yeah, Koenma," Etsu agreed.

"It's not lady like!" Koenma shrieked.

"Neither is fighting," said Kiyoko.

"That's different!" Koenma yelled.

Kiyoko crossed her arms.

"How is it different?" asked Kiyoko.

Koenma was speechless as he couldn't think of a comeback.

"I'm waiting," Kiyoko remarked.

"Let's get back to watching this!" Koenma yelled.

"Thought so," Kiyoko muttered.

"I heard that!" Koenma retorted.

It wasn't too long when Suzaku revealed his Prisim Of Seven technique as he split into seven Suzakus.

"What a technique!" said Koenma.

"Yusuke's had enough trouble with one Suzaku!" said George. "How's he gonna fight seven?"

"Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke needs your help," said Koenma.

The sisters were getting very annoyed with Koenma not sending them to help, but decided not to complain as they knew that nothing could be done about it. However, they were getting bothered when Yusuke was getting zapped by the six Suzakus.

"Yusuke is dying," said Koenma.

"The boy may be the Spirit Detective of all the Earth, but he's still a human," said George. "Guess it was pretty wrong of us to think he could fight a Saint Beast."

Koenma got a worried look on his face.

"We're going to have to move on and think about the larger problem back on Earth, now that the Makai Insects won't be stopped," said George. "With the whistle still intact, the numbers of infected will keep growing. Soon, cities will start falling."

"There's no point rubbing in what I already know, okay!" said Koenma. "I'm just waiting for a solution to hit me."

"It's just, well Koenma sir," said George.

"Uh-huh?" asked Koenma.

"We just might have to give into Suzaku's demands," George replied.

"Are you nuts?!" Koenma exclaimed.

"Well if we remove the barrier wall from around the city," said George. "Maybe the demons there will make some kind of treaty with us."

Koenma was about to cry that King Yama would kill him until he felt his chair being picked up and realized that it was Kiyoko picking it up. He fell out of his chair yelling as Kiyoko swung it and hit George with it.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Kiyoko yelled. "There's no way that Suzaku and the demons in that city will be interested in making a treaty!"

"Please stop hitting me!" George cried. "Koenma sir, help me!"

Kiyoko stopped hitting George and put down the chair before Koenma could say anything.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Kiyoko apologized. "I guess I just got carried away."

"Don't worry about it," said Gerorge, blushing. "At least you apologized."

"You should apologize to my chair," said Koenma, ignoring George. "You almost ruined it."

"Screw your chair!" Kiyoko snapped. "Let's go, Etsu."

Etsu nodded and was about to leave with Kiyoko until Koenma got their attention.

"Where do you girls think you're going?" asked Koenma.

"We're going to help Yusuke," Kiyoko replied. "With or without your permission."

"And don't try to stop us!" Etsu agreed. "We want to help if you like it or not!"

"Very well," Koenma sighed.

The sisters left after Koenma told them where go to get to their destination. Koenma sighed again when George spoke up.

"Why did you let them go, Koenma sir?" asked George.

"Because I have no right to make them stay," Koenma replied. "I should've sent them when the case started."

"But, I thought you said that it would be best that they stayed here," said George.

"I only said that because dad wants them to stay here," said Koenma.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The sisters were on their way to leave Spirit World when their path was blocked by King Yama's special army, the captain of the army speaking up.

"Etsu, Kiyoko, you are not permitted to leave Spirit World," said Captain Otake.

"Who are you to tell us where we can or can't go?!" Kiyoko exclaimed.

"We don't need your permission," Etsu agreed. "Now move out of our way."

"Just because you two are King Yama's daughters, it doesn't mean you can have free rein of Spirit World," said Captain Otake.

"Just move out of our way," Kiyoko ordered.

"We're in a hurry," said Etsu.

"I've forgotten to mention that we're under strict orders from your father to not let you leave since he's aware of what's going on," Captain Otake explained. "So we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

The sisters balled their hands into fists at their sides and attempted to get past the SDF, but ended up getting restrained by the soldiers under Captain Otake's command. The soldiers tried to convince the sisters to not make it hard on themselves as they respected them. However, the sisters shocked the soldiers with their energy to make them let go. They were about to make a break for it until Captain Otake unexpectedly shot them with his energy from behind to make them pass out, the sisters collapsing onto the floor a moment later.

"Take them to their room," Captain Otake ordered the female soldiers. "They'll be out for a while."

A couple of male soldiers volunteered to help the female soldiers to take the sisters to their room. Once the sisters were placed on their beds in their room, the soldiers left to rejoin the army. While following Captain Otake back to their quarters, all of the soldiers murmured amongst each other about what their captain did to the sisters and the punishment he might receive if it was ever found out. Captain Otake got irritated listening to his soldiers murmuring about him and snapped at them.

"Etsu and Kiyoko had what was coming to them since they were willing to disobey King Yama!" Captain Otake snapped. "If there will be punishment, I will gladly accept it!"

The soldiers decided not to question their captain as they continued to follow him.

**888888888888**

In Koenma's office, Koenma was jumping up for joy when Suzaku was finally defeated.

"All right!" Koenma cheered. "Sound the bells!"

"Is this really appropriate, sir?" asked George. "Suzaku may be defeated, but Yusuke gave his life to do it."

"What?" said Koenma. "Oh- oh yes, of course- how sad."

After seeing Kuwabara giving some of his energy to Yusuke so he wouldn't die, Koenma wondered where his sisters were since they weren't at Maze Castle as he searched for them. He started to get worried when he couldn't find them.

"Where could they be?!" Koenma exclaimed. "They should have made it to Maze Castle!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot they left to help Yusuke." said George. "Do you think they got lost?"

"No, they don't let themselves get lost!" Koenma snapped. "I hope they didn't get into any trouble."

**88888888888**

The sisters woke up to find themselves in their room, remembered what happened, and left their on their way to Koenma's office to tell Koenma about it when they heard him scream. They rushed into their brother's office to see that he was yelling at Captain Otake who obviously decided to tell Koenma what he did to them so that they wouldn't tell him first. Koenma was relieved to see his sisters.

"Etsu, Kiyoko, are you girls alright?" asked Koenma.

"Yeah," the sisters replied.

"The captain just finished telling me that he was given an order from dad to not let you girls leave Spirit World, which I already knew about," said Koenma. "But he said that he had no choice but to knock you girls out because you were resisting!"

"Actually, they attacked my soldiers," Captain Otake lied.

"We did not attack them!" Kiyoko protested. "We just shocked them!"

"It would be attacking if we hurt them, but we didn't!" Etsu said.

"You still were willing to disobey your father," said Captain Otake.

"We're not children, and it's time he stopped treating us like children," said Kiyoko.

"Kiyoko's right," Etsu agreed.

"You should have remembered your place and let yourselves be married off a long time ago," said Captain Otake.

"Getting married off is way too overrated!" Kiyoko scoffed.

"Dad was the one who gave us the option to either be married off or fight for Spirit World, and the latter sounded a lot better than the former," said Etsu. "Besides, if he respected our decision, so should you."

"I always thought you girls insisted for dad to let you fight for Spirit World, but I never knew he gave you an option," said Koenma. "Anyway, I know I said something simular to what the captain said in Records department, but I really didn't mean it. I was out of line for saying it."

"Don't worry, Koenma," said Kiyoko. "We know you didn't mean it."

"Yeah," Etsu agreed.

"Captain, you may have been under orders from dad to not let Etsu and Kiyoko leave Spirit World, but it didn't give you the right to commit treason even if they were being stubborn," said Koenma.

"I had no intention to commit treason, but I had no choice," said Captain Otake. "I'll accept my punishment without any objection."

"Ass-kisser," Kiyoko muttered.

"Mm-hm," Etsu agreed.

Koenma didn't bother to snap at his sisters as he knew that they were right and couldn't excuse Captain Otake for harming them. However, he couldn't think of a punishment that would be good enough without being too harsh, but he didn't want it to be too light, either.

"I think you should tell dad about what you did and let him decide your punishment," said Koenma.

"Yes, sir," said Captain Otake.

A moment after Captain Otake left the room, Koenma had gotten his sisters attention to tell them about how everything turned out for Yusuke as he knew they felt guilty for not being able to help.

"Etsu, Kiyoko, I don't want you girls to feel bad for not being able to help Yusuke, because everything turned out fine," said Koenma. "He managed to defeat Suzaku and destroyed the whistle."

The sisters were relieved when Koenma finished telling them of how everything turned out fine, Koenma getting an idea.

"Etsu, Kiyoko, how would you girls like to help Yusuke with his cases?" asked Koenma. "I know he has the others to help him, but the jobs will get done a lot faster with you girls helping them."

"Of course, we will!" the sisters agreed.

"I thought you girls would want to," said Koenma. "Now, I have a question for each of you."

The sisters knew what he was going to ask them, but let him continue anyway.

"Kiyoko, are you really serious about marrying Kurama?" asked Koenma. "And, Etsu, for how long have you been seeing Hiei?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business," Kiyoko replied.

"I agree with Kiyoko," Etsu agreed. "But, why do you even want to know?"

"I just need to know, okay?!" Koenma exclaimed.

Instead of arguing with Koenma, the sisters decided to tell him so he would stop bothering them about it.

"Yes, I'm really serious about marrying Kurama," said Kiyoko. "And there's nothing that you or dad can do to stop me."

"I've been seeing Hiei for the past six months," said Etsu. "I'm going to continue seeing him whether you or dad like it or not."

Koenma decided that he should just accept Kiyoko being with Kurama without complaint since he owed it to her.

"Thanks, Koenma," said Kiyoko.

Before Koenma could tell Etsu that he really didn't want her to see Hiei, Botan came into the room as she just came back from living world and reported to him, telling him that Yusuke was resting at Kuwabara's, Keiko getting rest herself at home from all what happened, and that everything was back to normal.

"Are you alright, Botan?" asked the sisters.

"Oh, I'm alright, girls," Botan replied.

"Botan, did you know that Kiyoko is going to marry Kurama?" asked Koenma.

"Why of course, silly," Botan replied. "She just told me not to tell you."

"What?!" Koenma exclaimed.

"I had to listen to her, because she used that scary face she uses sometimes," Botan explained. "But, how did you find out about it?"

"It doesn't matter how I found out!" Koenma yelled. "Did you also know that Etsu's seeing Hiei?!"

"No, I didn't, but that's so romantic!" Botan chimed. "You've got to tell me all the details later, Etsu!"

"Um, okay," said Etsu.

"I don't want you to see him, Etsu!" Koenma yelled. "Break it off before it gets serious!"

"You can't tell me who I can or can't go out with!" Etsu yelled back "Besides, it's my life!"

"That reminds me, Etsu, Kiyoko, Kuwabara would like to met you girls," said Botan. "I promised him that I'd bring you back to his place with me so I hope you don't mind."

"We don't mind at all," said Kiyoko.

"Yeah, considering it'll be on our way home," said Etsu.

Botan and the sisters left as they ignored Koenma's yelling about how he was against Etsu seeing Hiei.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When getting back to living world, Botan took the sisters to Kuwabara's place. Kuwabara was excited when he saw them as Botan introduced them to him. After seeing that Yusuke was resting in Kuwabara's bed, the sisters left on their way back to their apartment as Botan went with them.

"Botan, does Kuwabara have some kind thing for you?" asked Kiyoko. "He seemed quite gushy around you."

"Yeah, I noticed that, too," Etsu agreed.

"Kuwabara just has a crush on me," Botan replied. "It's harmless."

When getting back to the apartment, the sisters were relieved to see that it was undisturbed, Botan thinking they were being silly. Kiyoko went to call Kurama to make sure he was alright as Botan and Etsu sat down on the sofa.

"Give me all the details, Etsu," said Botan. "How long have you been seeing Hiei?"

"For about six months," Etsu replied.

"I don't suppose anything romantic happened," said Botan. "Hiei doesn't strike me as the romantic type."

"No, nothing romantic happened, and I don't care," said Etsu. "Hiei has his own way of showing how he cares."

"I guess that can be considered as romantic in a certain way," said Botan.

"Yeah, I guess so," Etsu agreed.

"Anyway, how serious is it?" asked Botan.

"Well, we haven't been intimate yet, if that's what you want to know," Etsu replied. "We haven't even expressed how we felt about each other."

"How is it that you two get together?" asked Botan. "Does he speak to you telepathically of where he wants to meet you at?"

"He just comes to me when I'm out alone," Etsu replied. "We just go wherever and talk to each other."

"That's so romantic!" Botan gushed.

"Sometimes he'll just come with me when I'm turning in my work without saying anything," said Etsu.

"That's sweet," said Botan. "How do you feel about him?"

"I like him a lot, and Kiyoko said I should tell him," Etsu replied. "And I'm going to tomorrow."

"You'll have to tell me all about it when you do!" Botan chimed.

Before Etsu could say anything to Botan, Kiyoko came into the room and sat down as she had just gotten off the phone with Kurama.

"Kurama's fine," said Kiyoko.

"That's good," said Etsu.

"Well, of course he is," said Botan. "I could've told you that if you asked."

"I just wanted to know for myself," said Kiyoko. "Etsu, did you tell Botan all of the juicy details about you and Hiei?"

'Smart ass,' thought Etsu.

"Yes, she told me everything!" Botan chimed, not noticing the sarcasm. "She's going to tell him how she feels about him tomorrow!"

"Please don't make it sound like a soap oprea, Botan," Etsu pleaded. "Because, I'm not going to tell him in a sappy way."

"I'm sorry, but it just sounds so romantic!" Botan gushed. "Do you mind if I tell Koenma?"

"Go ahead," Etsu replied.

"Yay!" Botan cheered.

"I really don't think that's a good idea," said Kiyoko. "Koenma will be screaming his lungs out into next century."

"Let him scream his lungs out," said Etsu. "He'll find out anyway."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure that Koenma doesn't do anything rash," Botan reassured. "I've better get going since it's getting late."

"Bye, Botan," said the sisters.

After Botan left, Kiyoko had asked Etsu something.

"You didn't tell Botan that you want Hiei to live with us, did you?" asked Kiyoko.

"Of course not!" Etsu replied. "You'd think I want that infomation passed to Koenma?!"

"No, and I don't blame you," said Kiyoko.

Koenma was screaming his lungs out as Botan had just finished telling him that Etsu was going to tell Hiei how she felt about him the next day. Before Koenma could express his disapproval, Botan told him he's not to interfere. He told her that he wasn't making any promises. The next day, Kiyoko met Kurama at Kuwabara's house to see that Yusuke was still asleep in Kuwabara's bed. Kuwabara went to answer the ringing doorbell a couple of minutes later as Kurama asked her something.

"Did Etsu go to meet Hiei?" asked Kurama.

"Yeah, to confess her feelings to him," Kiyoko replied. "She seemed a little nervous, too."

"I believe she has nothing to worry about," said Kurama. "I have a feeling that Hiei has feelings for her as well."

"Yeah, I think so, too," Kiyoko agreed.

Kuwabara came back into the room with Botan and Keiko, Botan mentioning that she couldn't stay long since Koenma wanted to spy on Etsu.

"I'm not suprised," said Kiyoko. "He just can't seem to mind his own business."

"Why would he want to spy on her?" asked Kuwabara. "And what kind of brother spies on his sister anyway?"

"Etsu's seeing someone Koenma doesn't approve of," Kiyoko replied. "Not that it's any of his business."

"I probably shouldn't call it spying," said Botan. "It's possible that he's just worried and just wants to check up on her."

"No, it's obviously spying," Kiyoko scoffed. "He's a jerk like that."

"Who's Etsu meeting anyway?" asked Kuwabara.

"She's meeting-" started Botan.

Kiyoko glared at Botan.

"Ha, ha, ha, nevermind!" Botan nervously laughed. "It's not my business to tell you."

"Damn right!" said Kiyoko.

"Aww, I want to know who it is," Kuwabara whined.

"If you want to know who it is, you'll have to ask Etsu," said Kiyoko.

"She's right," Kurama agreed.

Keiko didn't make an opinion as she was too busy staying at Yusuke's bedside.

**88888888888888**

Etsu just got to the forest where she and Hiei first met as she knew it was the perfect place to talk to him privately. She didn't have to wait long as Hiei came a moment later and sat next to her underneath a tree.

"Hiei, there's something important I want to talk to you about," said Etsu.

"What is it?" asked Hiei.

Etsu knew that she and Hiei weren't completely alone as she could feel that they were being watched and knew that it was Koenma, but that didn't stop her from telling Hiei how she felt about him.

"I like you a lot and want to further our relationship," Etsu replied. "I've had a key made made up for you to my and my sister's apartment."

"In other words, you wish for us to become mates," said Hiei.

"Basically," said Etsu.

Hiei didn't have time to say anything as Etsu had put the spare key into his hand. His eyes widened as Etsu kissed him. Hiei left a moment later, leaving Etsu looking at the spot where he just was. Etsu sighed, hoping she made the right decision.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Koenma was screaming on the top of his lungs as he couldn't believe that Etsu would kiss Hiei, considering it was bad enough that she proposed a committed relationship with him. Botan came into the room as she had just came back from Kuwabara's house in living world and saw that Koenma was throwing a fit on his desk.

"Oh dear, I'm guessing you already saw Etsu's conversation with Hiei," said Botan. "I was hoping I would be able to see it, too."

"You didn't tell me that she was going to give him a key!" Koenma yelled.

"But I didn't know about that!" said Botan. "She didn't tell me."

"On top of that, she kissed him!" Koenma yelled.

"How romantic!" Botan gushed. "I wish I could've seen that!"

"What's worse is that I can't do anything about it!" Koenma cried, ignoring Botan's gushing. "If I did, Etsu would hate me forever."

"Then you should just force yourself to accept it," said Botan.

"It'll be hard, but I guess I have no choice," Koenma whined.

**888888888888**

Etsu went to Kuwabara's house to meet up with Kiyoko and was relieved to see that Botan wasn't there as she wasn't in the mood to put up with her.

"How did your meeting go, Etsu?" asked Kiyoko.

"Confusing," Etsu replied.

"I'm guessing he was surprised," Kurama chuckled. "He's not used to being liked."

"He was confused, actually," Etsu answered.

"Who did you see, Etsu?" asked Kuwabara. "Nobody else told me."

"You shouldn't be so nosy, Kuwabara," said Keiko. "It really is none of your business."

"I know, but don't you want to know who it is, too?" asked Kuwabara.

"No, because it's none of our business," Keiko replied.

"Don't worry, it's okay," said Etsu. "He's just curious."

"Are you gonna say who it is?" asked Kuwabara.

"Not now," Etsu replied.

Keiko went home a few minutes later as the sisters left to eat at a restaurant before going home themselves since they didn't feel like cooking.

**88888888888**

Kurama was on his way home when Hiei had gotten his attention as he just jumped off a tree.

"Kurama, I need to talk to you," said Hiei.

"I assume it's about Etsu," said Kurama.

"Hn, she proposed that we become mates and gave me a key," said Hiei.

"If you didn't want to become mates with her, you should have told her," said Kurama.

"I said nothing of the sort!" Hiei snapped.

Hiei realized what he just said and blushed as he growled, Kurama laughing at his reaction.

"What is it that concerns you about her?" asked Kurama.

Hiei had explained Etsu kissing him and his confusion of why she did so along with why he let her when Kurama laughed again.

"What's so amusing?!" Hiei exclaimed

"She was just expressing her affection for you, and you let her because you have strong feelings for her as well," Kurama explained. "It's obvious that you would be shocked since you've never experienced affection by anyone before."

Hiei blushed as he growled.

"You should let your feelings for her emerge, but still be yourself and show her how much you care for her since it would be too difficult for you to say," said Kurama. "But you shouldn't worry because she'll know."

"Hn, don't tell me what I already know," said Hiei.

"Then, you should kiss her back next time," said Kurama.

Annoyed by Kurama's teasing, Hiei left and Kurama chuckled as he continued on his way back home.

**888888888888888**

After eating dinner at a restaurant, the sisters went on their way home to find Hiei waiting in the living room when they got back.

"Hi, Hiei," said Etsu.

"Hn," said Hiei.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," said Kiyoko. "Good night, Etsu."

"Good night, Kiyoko," said Etsu.

Kiyoko went to her bedroom a moment later and went to bed, leaving Etsu and Hiei alone in the living room.

"Do you need me to show you around?" asked Etsu.

"No, I already looked around," Hiei replied "The room we'll share will suffice."

"Do you want anything to eat?" asked Etsu.

"No," Hiei replied.

Etsu smiled as she sat down next to Hiei and kissed him. Hiei was surprised, but enjoyed the sensation. He started to kiss her back. They ended up in their bedroom as their kissing got intimate. The next morning, Etsu got out of bed without waking Hiei, got dressed, and went into the kitchen to fix breakfast. Kiyoko came into the kitchen a couple of minutes later as she had just woken up.

"Good morning, Kiyoko," said Etsu.

Before Kiyoko could say anything, she noticed that Etsu was happier than usual as she flipped pancakes and made omelettes at the same time. She smiled as she was glad to see her sister so happy and helped make the rest of the breakfast.

"Good morning, Etsu," Kiyoko finally said. "Bacon or sausage?"

"Both," Etsu replied. "And biscuits."

"Okay," said Kiyoko.

Hiei had woken up to the smell of breakfast cooking, got out of bed, got dressed, and went into the dining room to see that the table was set and a cup of coffee waiting for him at his spot at the table. He sat down at the table and started to drink his coffee. After the sisters were finished cooking, they dished up the breakfast on platters, placed it on the dining room table, and sat down.

"Good morning, Hiei," said Etsu.

Hiei nodded in response. While eating breakfast, Kiyoko could see why Etsu chose Hiei since they complimented each other so well. After breakfast, Hiei washed his dishes as a thanks and left to go train to keep his skills sharp. The sisters did some freelance writing before going to Kuwabara's place, and Yusuke was already awake when they got there. Botan pulled Etsu aside while Kiyoko talked to Kurama, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Yusuke.

"What is it, Botan?" asked Etsu.

"Koenma wants me to tell you that he'll accept your relationship with Hiei even though he doesn't like it," Botan replied. "He would tell you himself, but he's too anxious."

"I didn't ask for his approval, but tell him I said thank you," said Etsu.

"I will as soon as I get back," said Botan.

Kiyoko told Etsu that she was going out to dinner with Kurama and left a moment later as Etsu went on her way home. Botan went back to Spirit World as Yusuke left with Keiko, Kuwabara glad to have his room back.


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Hi all! Sorry this is a little bit late, but I couldn't get to the library to post these chapters until now. I'm updating nine chapters that should do until after the New Year. I hope you enjoy these chapters! I hope you have a great Christmas, Kwanza, Hannukah, or any other holiday that you may or may not celebrate and a Happy New Year!

**Chapter 15**

One early morning, Hiei had woken up to Koenma popping up in his and Etsu's room.

"What do you want?" asked Hiei.

Koenma was about to reply until Etsu moving closer to Hiei while still asleep had gotten his attention, but forced himself to ignored the sight as he answered Hiei's question.

"I need you to come to Spirit World so I can give you a video to deliver to Yusuke," Koenma replied. "You can give it to him when he's on his way to school."

"Hn," said Hiei.

Koenma vanished as Hiei got out of bed without waking Etsu, got dressed, retrieved the video from Koenma at Spirit World, and stopped Yusuke on his way to school as he approached him.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite three-eyed demon," said Yusuke. "What's up, Hiei? You're not stalking me again, are you?"

Hiei held out the video to Yusuke.

"What's that?" asked Yusuke.

"From Koenma," Hiei replied.

"Koenma?" asked Yusuke, taking the video. "Isn't this Botan's gig?"

"I don't know," Hiei replied. "I'm following orders."

"You're following Koenma's orders?" asked Yusuke.

Hiei didn't reply as he knew something was going on.

"Something wrong, Hiei?" asked Yusuke.

Hiei suddenly left without saying a word.

"Strange guy," said Yusuke, suddenly hearing the school bell. "Dammit!"

**8888888888**

At Spirit World, Koenma was sitting in his office chair with a whiny look on his face as Kurama asked him a question.

"Have you sent him?" asked Kurama.

"Yes, Yusuke should be getting the tape right now, so we can only pray things happen as planned," Koenma replied.

"Do you think Hiei suspects anything?" asked Kurama.

"Probably, but he's still far from the truth, I think," Koenma replied. "Maybe you should have accompanied him to be sure."

"I believe we'll be alright," said Kurama. "Hiei may sense something wrong, but he'll leave Yusuke to fix it."

"Hiei probably doesn't know that my sisters will be helping Yusuke though," said Koenma.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Kurama. "I doubt he minds if he does know."

"I hope you're right," said Koenma.

**88888888888888**

At Kuwabara's house later that day, Yusuke was yelling at Botan about the explanation she gave to Keiko about his Spirit Detective job.

"Okay, Botan- what the hell kind of explanation did you give her?! She thinks I'm a freakin' intern in some screwed up after-school program!" Yusuke yelled. "For juvenile delinquents!"

"Well I had to make up something believable to explain your absences without mentioning the supernatural," said Botan. "A basic tenet of Spirit World is that it can't run properly if normal humans have proof of it!"

"Well, you made me sound lame," Yusuke complained.

"Really, Yusuke, is that all you care about?" Kiyoko scoffed.

"No, but- oh dammit!" Yusuke complained. "Nevermind!"

"What's important is that Keiko doesn't know the full truth," said Etsu.

"That's true," Kiyoko agreed.

"Whatever," said Yusuke.

"Enough already! Can we please just watch the video instead of arguing!" Kuwabara snapped. "You're going to annoy my sister!"

Botan stuck her tongue out at Yusuke and pretended that she didn't when he glared at her as the sisters rolled their eyes.

"Besides Botan is right. Keiko's not supposed to know, so the truth would only get her in trouble," said Kuwabara. "Maybe you should care more about her safety than worrying about some stupid cover story."

"I just love being tag teamed," Yusuke remarked.

"Oh thank you, Kuwabara," said Botan "You're very wise!"

"What can I say, Botan?" said Kuwabara. "You and I seem to be a perfect match in every way."

Botan nervously laughed when Etsu chuckled as she thought it was cute until Botan glared at her, Kiyoko rolling her eyes as she thought it was corny.

"Now- one more thing before I press play, Uramashi!" said Kuwabara. "Whatever kind of mission it is, there's no way I'm getting involved!"

"Okay, okay!" Yusuke yelled. "Just start the tape!"

Kuwabara pressed play and the tape started with a copyright warning...

_Warning_

_The un__au__thorized reproduction or presentation for commercial purposes of this videocassette is strictly prohibited. Disaster will strike!_

After the copyright warning, a scene showed of Koenma doing a statue of liberty pose with his name displayed behind him following another scene with his name displayed with an ogre in the enlarged E of his name. The sisters couldn't help but to laugh about it as the others lacked the same reaction.

"They go all out, huh?" Kuwabara remarked.

"Either he's full of himself or he's really bored," said Yusuke.

"Both!" the sisters laughed.

The sisters managed to stop laughing when Koenma started talking on the video as he sat in his office chair with the back turned.

_"Welcome. How do you like my video?" _asked Koenma, turning around in his chair to show himself._ "The Great Koenma, ruler of the Spirit World, has yet another important case for you."_

"This is seriously the guy you get your jobs from, Urameshi," said Kuwabara, pointing at Koenma on the TV. "This little bitty toddler!"

"I said the same thing when I met him and Botan hit me in the head," said Yusuke.

"Perhaps that's why Koenma's doing the video this time," said Botan. "He can't bear these first reactions."

The sisters couldn't help but to suspect what Botan said wasn't the case as Kuwabara continued to point at the TV screen and laugh until Koenma continued to talk.

_"This mission will be another doozy. With help from my sisters, you will most likely survive. By the way, don't worry about the people entering the room," _said Koenma. _"This video is specially __encrypted__, and will appear as annoying fuzz to anyone without heightened Spirit Awareness."_

Shizuru had came into the room without anybody's notice and saw Koenma on the screen.

_"Now, your mission is search and rescue, except without the searching," _said Koenma. _"Watch my magic snap."_

Koenma snapped his fingers and a scene of a mountain with a forest appeared.

"Come on," said Yusuke. "That's just a cheap camera trick."

Botan nervously laughed as she waved both of her hands at Yusuke.

"This looks hard, Urameshi," Kuwabara remarked.

"Shut up!" Yusuke yelled.

The sisters rolled their eyes as they were beginning to feel that they were just there to babysit instead of helping Yusuke with his case.

_"Spirit World __intelligence__ reports that the captive is being held in a mountain stronghold, around 200 miles from your city. And not being of driving age yourself nor my sisters owning a car, you will have to take the bus," _said Koenma. _"The mountain is a base of criminal activity. Normally I don't mind that. But, the humans have made ties with some very nasty demons. The captive's name is Yukina."_

Koenma showed a picture of an Ice Apparition from a book on the TV screen.

_"She's an Ice Apparition," _said Koenma. _"Very rare."_

Koenma showed up on the screen again and held up a tear gem.

_"Equally rare are the beautiful jewels she can produce, which is why the criminals have captured her," _said Koenma. _"They hope to profit greatly off of Yukina, forcing her to create these jewels at an unnatural pace. And by force, I mean torture."_

"That's horrible," said Botan.

"Yeah," the sisters agreed.

_"You see there is only one way to to make the jewels," _said Koenma. _"Her tears."_

"Yes, the Hiruiseki Stone," said Botan. "In the black market those jewels easily sell for thousands!"

"Hey, now that I think about it, Etsu wears one around her neck!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're right, Urameshi!" Kuwabara agreed. "She is wearing one!"

"Where did you get that, Etsu?" asked Yusuke. "And why are you wearing it like a necklace?"

"I found it after I finished a case a couple of hundred years ago," Etsu replied. "The string seemed to be cut off so I replaced it with the gold chain."

"Give me a break, that chain would be all rusted and crap if it was that old!" Yusuke scoffed. "Not to mention the jewel would be all dull, too!"

"Not Hiruiseki Stones," said Botan. "They're a pure substance and last forever."

"But, what about the chain?" asked Yusuke.

"The chain is pure gold and I also take care of my stuff!" Etsu snapped. "So don't you dare call me a liar!"

"Shut up, I wasn't calling you a liar!" Yusuke yelled. "Who are you to say that I don't take care of my stuff anyway?!"

"I never said anything about you not taking care of your stuff so don't shove words down my throat!" Etsu yelled back. "And if you ever tell me to shut up again, I"ll-"

"You'll what?!" Yusuke interrupted.

"Kick your ass!" Etsu yelled.

"Oh, really?!" asked Yusuke.

"Yes, really!" Etsu replied.

"Calm down, you two," said Botan.

Etsu and Yusuke ignored Botan as continued arguing which had started to annoy Kiyoko until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you two just shut up already?!" Kiyoko exclaimed.

"Fine, I'm done arguing with him anyway!" Etsu snapped.

"She started it!" Yusuke yelled.

"I don't care if she did or not!" Kiyoko snapped. "Just shut up!"

Yusuke was about to protest until Kiyoko shot him a glare that scared even Kuwabara and decided to shut up.

"Man, that glare is scary even though it's not directed at me," said Kuwabara.

"Yes, I know," Botan agreed.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Shizuru didn't give away her presence as she was amused by the ruckus until Koenma on the video got everybody's attention again as he revealed the human behind Yukina's capture and torture.

_"Here is the human behind the operation. His name is Gonzou Tarukane, a jeweler and a thug," _said Koenma. _"He's made something of a name- and a fortune for himself in the black market by selling rare jewels."_

"Gee!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "He's too ugly to be a human!"

"He's too ugly to be anything," Yusuke remarked.

"You got that right," Kiyoko agreed.

"Yeah, no kidding," Etsu agreed.

_"Here are the most recent pictures we have of Yukina, memorize her face. This mission goes far beyond jewelry thieves," _said Koenma. _"It is imperative that you bring her back quickly."_

The video was turned off a second later.

"Oh, I feel awful for her, we have to leave today," said Botan.

Before the sisters could agree with Botan, Kuwabara got up onto his feet quickly.

"What's his deal?" asked Yusuke.

Kuwabara turned to Yusuke with a blushing face.

"You look miserable," said Yusuke.

"I think I'm in love," said Kuwabara.

"What?" asked Yusuke.

"Well come on, Urameshi!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Let's send those bad guys to the moon!"

"I thought you weren't coming," said Yusuke.

"Shut up! Don't try to dress up the facts again!" Kuwabara snapped. "I'm a good friend and I can't let you go save her alone! She's suffering!"

"What do you mean by that?" Kiyoko snapped. "Etsu and I are going with him!"

"Yeah, I know, but pretty girls shouldn't -," Kuwabara started.

"You wanna complete that sentence?" Kiyoko threatened, standing up.

Kiyoko crossed her arms with a dangerous look on her face.

"Heh, heh, heh," Kuwabara laughed nervously. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was saying." 

That's when Botan, the sisters, Kuwabara, and Yusuke finally noticed Shizuru in the room as she held a tray of drinks and snacks for them.

"Shizuru?" asked Kuwabara.

"Wow, it's cool that I'm not the only who my stupid little brother is afraid of," Shizuru remarked.

"Hey, I'm not stupid!" Kuwabara protested.

Shizuru ignored him.

"How long have you been here?" asked Botan.

"Calm down, princess. I heard you watching that weirdo movie, so I thought you'd like some kiddy snacks or something," Shizuru replied.

"We're just watching fuzz," said Yusuke.

"Fuzz, yes, fuzz," said Botan. "We, find it relaxing."

"Oh, then I must have imagined the little boy with a pacifier giving you orders," Shizuru remarked.

"Kids today with your wild imaginations," said Yusuke.

"Give up, Yusuke," said Botan. "Spirit Awareness must run in the Kuwabara's family."

"Okay, Shizuru, you win! Now can we have some money for the bus?" asked Kuwabara. "Like a million or so. That's enough, right?"

"Kiddo, for a million bucks you could take a bus to Hawaii," Shizruru remarked, tossing a wallet to her brother. "Here's fifty."

"Yeah," said Kuwabara, suddenly running out of the room. "Okay I'll see you guys in a couple of days!"

"You think he knows the way to the mountain?" asked Botan.

"Doubt it," Yusuke replied.

"Of course not," Kiyoko scoffed.

"Well, he did run off blindly," said Etsu.

"That's my baby brother for you. Better eat your snacks," said Shizuru. "It'll take him a few hours to realize he doesn't know where he's going. Let's watch that movie again."

After watching the all of the video, the sisters weren't surprised that Yukina was Hiei's sister as they could see the resemblance. Kiyoko spoke up as Shizuru left the room with the snack dishes to have washed.

"That explains everything," said Kiyoko.

"Explains what?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes, it does," Etsu agreed, ignoring Yusuke.

"What are you girls talking about?" asked Botan.

"About how we can tell they're siblings," Kiyoko replied.

"Yeah, how's that?" asked Yusuke.

"By their face shape and eyes," Etsu replied.

"But, how does that determine anything?" asked Yusuke. "You two are siblings, but don't got the same eye color."

"What we're trying to say is that family genetics is complex," Kiyoko explained.

"You could've just said so," said Yusuke.

"Dufus," Etsu muttered.

"Hiei hasn't mentioned any of it to you, Etsu?" asked Botan.

"Well, I didn't ask him if he had any siblings," Etsu replied. "I didn't want to pry."

"So you and Hiei are together?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes," Etsu replied. "Why?"

"No reason," Yusuke answered. "I just think it's awesome!"

"He should have told you anyway, Etsu," said Botan.

"He'll tell me when he wants to," said Etsu.

Kuwabara came into the room a while later and didn't react when he learned that Etsu was together with Hiei since the only thing on his mind was saving Yukina. The sisters were going to help pay for the bus fee, but Kuwabara insisted that he'd pay for for the whole group, the group getting off the bus when reaching the mountains.

"Wow, now this is a waste of space," said Yusuke.

"You know, Yusuke," said Botan. "Some people like the wilderness."

"Yeah. Old hermits and people who don't know how to talk to girls," Yusuke remarked.

"Animals need a place to live, too, Yusuke," said Kiyoko. "Just because you think the wilderness is a waste of space, doesn't mean they do."

"Kiyoko's right, not everything can be for people," Etsu agreed.

"Alright, alright already, I get it!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Way to make a guy feel bad."

Kuwabara suddenly walked ahead of the group into the forest of the mountain.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Yusuke.

Botan and Yusuke looked at each other when Kuwabara continued walking, the sisters speaking up a moment later.

"Let's stop standing around and get going," said Kiyoko.

"Yeah, we don't have all day," said Etsu.

"They're right, Yusuke," Botan agreed. "We can't let Kuwabara wander off on his own."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Yusuke.

Botan, the sisters, and Yusuke caught up with Kuwabara and walked through the forest, Yusuke noticing that the sisters looked pumped up.

"Hey, Etsu, Kiyoko, you two seem pumped up," said Yusuke. "Maybe I'm missing something or you really miss fighting."

"Yeah, we miss fighting a lot," Kiyoko confessed. "There's nothing like kicking an enemy's ass to the ground."

"Or the adrenaline rush it gives," Etsu agreed. "Like Kiyoko said, we miss it a lot."

"Can't argue with you about the ass kicking or the adrenaline," said Yusuke. "Anyway, I think it's awesome that Koenma asked you two to help me with my cases, and I can't wait to see you fight."

The sisters smiled in response and noticed Botan looking at her compass, but didn't say anything about it as they knew it most likely made her comfortable to know where she was going. They were walking with Botan when they heard Yusuke complain about the smell of the forest.

"This place smells like ass!" Yusuke complained.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped a moment later as Botan and the sisters reached to the top of a hill.

"You know there's no way we're gonna find this house by nightfall," said Yusuke.

"The forest looked a lot smaller on the map," said Kuwabara.

"Come on, boys!" Botan called out. "The other trail goes all the way to the top. The girls and I think it's our best bet."

"Get a move on, you two!" Etsu called out.

"Yeah, quit dawdling!" Kiyoko remarked.

"Do we still have to walk?" Yusuke grumbled.

"Let's go, Urameshi!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Wait for me, Yukina! Your true love is coming!"

Botan and the sisters moved out of the way as Kuwabara ran up and down the hill while laughing excitedly, Yusuke reaching the top of the hill a moment later.

"I guess he's done being in love with you, Botan," said Yusuke.

"Darn," Botan remarked.

The sisters couldn't help but to snicker at Botan's remark as it was clear that she was more relieved than heartbroken.

"What are you guys waiting for?" asked Kuwabara. "We got a girl to rescue!"

"Shouldn't we tell him about the rest of the video?" asked Botan.

"Well I'd hate to ruin his fun," Yusuke replied.

"He's a little too excited to listen anyway," said Kiyoko.

"What matters is that we save Yukina," said Etsu.

Botan and Yusuke agreed with the sisters as they walked down the hill to rejoin Kuwabara and continued walking. After walking a while longer, the sisters stopped in their tracks as they sensed an enemy coming before Kuwabara did, causing the others to stop.

"Hey, what's wrong, you two?" asked Yusuke.

"Someone's coming," the sisters replied.

Kuwabara suddenly sensed what the sisters sensed and spoke up.

"They're right, something really bad is coming," Kuwabara confirmed.

"The compass is going crazy," said Botan.

"Yeah, well I think I see him," said Yusuke. "Hey! How's it goin' neighbor?"

A demon, named Hirue, disgused as a human in a suit and sunglasses approched the group.

"You're on private property, boys and girls," said Hirue. "You had better leave."

"We can leave," said Kuwabara. "We just got here!"

"Yeah we're lost and the birds ate our bread crumbs," Yusuke remarked.

"Pretty please let us stay at your master's house," said Botan.

"I'm I afraid I cannot do that," said the Hirue.

"Come on, we know he's got plenty of room," said Kuwabara.

The sisters rolled their eyes as they knew that their cover was about to be blown.

"That's right, those crime lords always have really swank houses," Yusuke remarked.

"Crime lord?" asked Hirue. "You seem to know a lot for being lost. You had your chance."

Hirue transformed to his true form a moment later.

"I'll have to make you leave myself. But I'm afraid I'm a bit clumsy," said Hirue. "Everyone I touch always ends up getting killed. I really don't know why they keep making me the security guard."

"You're a demon hired by Tarukane, right?" asked Kuwabara.

"That's very perceptive of you," Hirue replied. "And I have orders to kill anyone who comes after Yukina."

"Well that girl is a type of demon, right?" asked Yusuke. "So doesn't that make you cousins or something?"

The sisters rolled their eyes at what Yusuke said.

"Your own kind is being tourtured so that no good human you work for can make money!" Kuwabara accused. "Doesn't that tick you off?"

"Not at all," said Hirue.

"What?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Don't be so surprised, Kuwabara," said Kiyoko. "There are some demons that only care about themselves."

"We've seen that a lot of times," Etsu agreed.

Hirue looked at the sisters.

"The Daioh sisters," said Hirue. "Of course you would see that. Demons do what they have to do to escape alive from you two. Though, it is said that there are humans who sell their souls to the devil for power, right? Demons can do it, too."

The group had enraged and disgusted looks on their faces.

"Don't try acting holy," said Hirue. "There isn't one among you whose loyalty couldn't be bought."

"Oh please, you jerks will say anything to make yourself feel better," said Yusuke.

"You're just trash," Kuwabara agreed.

"What did you say?" asked Hirue.

"Can't you hear right?" Kuwabara remarked.

"He must've gotten carried away and sold his ears off, too," Yusuke remarked.

The sisters couldn't help from laughing at Yusuke's remark.

"Oh, you will regret this," said Hirue, leaping up to attack. "Die!"

"You ready?" asked Kuwabara.

"Sure," Yusuke replied.

Kuwabara cut Hirue up with his Spirit Sword and Yusuke finished him off with his Spirit Gun.

"Hey, Etsu, Kiyoko, sorry we hogged up all the fun," Yusuke apologized.

"Yeah, sorry," Kuwabara agreed.

"Oh, don't worry about it," said Kiyoko. "You didn't hog up all the fun."

"That's right, because it's doubtful that Tarukane would only have one guard," Etsu agreed.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were relieved when Kiyoko suddenly punched Yusuke in the head.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"For blowing our cover!" Kiyoko snapped.

"How did I blow our cover?!" Yusuke yelled.

"Quote: Those crime lords always have really swank houses," Kiyoko remarked.

"Kiyoko's got you there, Yusuke," Botan agreed. "Because you did say that."

"But she didn't have to punch me in the head!" Yusuke complained. "It hurts worse than Keiko slapping me!"

"That was nothing, becauae I was holding back," said Kiyoko.

"Anyway, we should continue on," said Etsu.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The group continued walking until the trail ended halfway up the mountain.

"Kind of stupid to have a mountain trail that ends halfway up the mountain, huh?" asked Yusuke. "I guess they don't encourage much camping around here."

"Yes, the stronghold is very well hidden," said Botan "But we should be able to find it eventually by following Yukina's energy."

"Why are you still using that compass?" asked Kuwabara. "Just follow my way! The Red Pinky String!"

"The what?" asked Botan.

"The moment I saw her," said Kuwabara. "My love stretched out and tied us together. You see?"

Kuwabara raised up his pinky finger and a red string shot out.

"Let's follow the thread of destiny tied to my love," said Kuwabara.

Kuwabara ran forward a moment later.

"We might as well get going," said Etsu.

"Yeah, let's follow the dufus," Kiyoko remarked.

Kuwabara still had his pinky finger held out and looked around as Botan, the sisters, and Yusuke stood behind him.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara called out.

Kuwabara suddenly went left when Botan got his attention.

"Wait, Kuwabara," said Botan. "It's this way."

"Yeah, but I just got a really bad feeling," said Kuwabara. "Let's go around."

"My compass says follow the path," said Botan. "We don't have time for detours."

"Botan, that compass will get you into trouble," Kiyoko warned.

"Don't be silly," said Botan.

"Kiyoko's right, Botan," Etsu agreed.

"Yes, but Kiyoko used it as well when she was trying to find you, Etsu," Botan pointed out.

"That's different, though," said Kiyoko.

Botan was about to respond until she tripped on a hidden thread of webbing that wrapped around her ankle, carried her up, and stuck her on a huge spider's web.

"Whoopsie," said Botan. "A little help?"

Botan noticed a demon spider on the web and screamed.

"What a nice catch," said the demon spider.

"It's a spider this time," said Yusuke. "Hey, let her go!"

"Go? No why would I let her go if I'm planning to drink her blood?" asked the spider demon. "If you want to save her. You'll have to come and fight me in the evil spider's lair!"

The sisters were about to save Botan when Kuwabara swung around his Spirit Sword onto the spider's web.

"Sorry to mess up your plan, but no one's getting between Yukina and me!" Kuwabara yelled.

Kuwabara cut up the spider's web to let Botan loose and Yusuke caught her to keep her from hitting the ground as the spider demon landed on the ground.

"You can't possibly be human," The spider demon exclaimed.

"Yup," said Yusuke.

"We just happen to be really, really tough," said Kuwabara.

"Hey, Etsu, Kiyoko," started Yusuke. "Do you mind if I take this one?"

"No, we don't mind," the sisters replied.

The spider demon became terrified at the sound of the sisters' names as it had obviously heard of them when Yusuke got it's attention.

"Pardon me if I make this quick," said Yusuke.

The spider demon went into attack mode, but Yusuke killed it by punching it in the abdomen with his spirit energy.

"Nice hook!" Botan complimented.

"Impressive," the sisters agreed.

"Thanks, if this detective thing doesn't work, maybe I can try exterminating," Yusuke remarked.

The sisters snickered at Yusuke's remark as they helped look for fire wood for the camp site and got the camp fire going, the group sitting around the camp fire. The sisters had felt Hiei's energy (even though he hid his energy) as he was in a tree nearby, but they didn't say anything about it to the rest of the group. Hiei saw that the sisters were helping the others and didn't care since he figured that they would help. Yusuke spoke up to the sisters as he apologized again for hogging up the fun earlier that day.

"Hey, Kuwabara and I are really sorry for hogging up the fun today, Etsu, Kiyoko," Yusuke apologized. "We promise to share tomorrow. Right, Kuwabara?"

"Yeah," Kuwabara agreed.

"You don't need to apologize," said Kiyoko. "It's only the first day."

"That's right, the first day of a mission is usually dull," Etsu agreed. "There ought to be more fights tomorrow."

"It's getting pretty late," said Botan. "We should get our sleep now."

In the morning, Hiei yelled out his sister's name as he woke up to realize he was still in the tree and panted in a nervous sweat a moment later. The sisters heard him, but didn't react as Botan thought she heard something.

"Did you hear something?" asked Botan

"No," Yusuke replied. "Would you get up, Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara yawned while sitting up and looked at the tree Hiei was in, but Hiei left before Kuwabara could see him. The group continued on their way a moment later and walked until they encountered more demons and Kuwabara slashed them all down with his Spirit Sword.

"Piece of cake," said Kuwabara.

"Why are they even bothering with all of these wimps?" asked Yusuke.

"They're desperate," said Botan.

"No, we're not being taken seriously," said Kiyoko.

"If they were desperate, they would be sending their strongest fighters out," Etsu pointed out.

"Or it's that they only have all wimps," said Yusuke.

"They could be right, Yusuke," said Botan. "We're close to her Yukina."

"Yeah," said Kuwabara, tying a headband to his head. "Let's go!"

"What in the world are you tying to your head?" asked Botan.

"The Great Fighting Headband of Love," Kuwabara replied.

"Right," Yusuke remarked.

The sisters couldn't help but to snicker a little bit, but Kuwabara paid no mind as a group of demons came charging towards the group.

"And all of those guys there hate love," said Kuwabara. "They want to try and keep me from my Yukina!"

Kuwabara charged towards the demons a moment later.

"Stand aside evil-doers!" Kuwabara proclaimed.

Kuwabara slashed down some of the demons with his Spirit Sword and Yusuke came running to get some of the action.

"You're not going to be the only hero!" Yusuke shouted.

Yusuke beat up the remaining demons including one that increased his size.

"Givin' me the bigger target?" asked Yusuke. "Oh thanks!"

The sisters were getting annoyed that Yusuke and Kuwabara were hogging the fights and Botan was about to tell to tell them that they're just excited when some demons leapt out from nowhere, Botan screaming as she ran to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Do you two need help?" asked Yusuke.

Yusuke's question went unanswered as the sisters summoned a whitish gold aura and that was when the demons realized who they were up against as they became terrified. The sisters formed crystalized stars from their hands and shot them at the demons before they could run, Kuwabara admiring the beauty of the crytalized stars.

"Ooo, pretty!" Kuwabara complimented.

The crystalized stars absorbed into the demons and Kuwabara started to scream in terror as the demons started to expand abnormally.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kuwabara screamed.

Botan had immediately dragged Yusuke and Kuwabara to cover as Yusuke complained.

"What the hell, Botan?!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Be quiet, you'll thank me later!" Botan snapped.

By the time Botan, Kuwabara, and Yusuke had reached cover, the demons finally exploded and Kuwabara screamed when he saw this.

"I'm gonna have nightmares when this case is over!" Kuwabara screamed.

The sisters were spattered with the demons' blood and Yusuke laughed as he, Kuwabara, and Botan went to them.

"That was freakin' awesome!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"That was freaky!" Kuwabara disagreed.

"I really hate it when you use that attack, girls," Botan complained. "It makes my job all the more difficult because the demons are always too traumatized to do anything when I ferry them back to Spirit World!"

"Botan, please remind me to not get on Etsu's and Kiyoko's bad side, ever!" Kuwabara pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'll remind you," said Botan.

Etsu cleaned off her tear gem necklace and put it back on as Kiyoko wiped the blood off of her face. Yusuke couldn't help from staring at them in awe but quickly looked away when they caught him looking at them.

"You were totally checking them out, Urameshi," Kuwabara observed.

"I was not!" Yusuke denied.

"Heh-heh, you expect me to believe that crap?" Kuwabara laughed. "It's not like I blame you, because they are really pretty."

"Well, duh," said Yusuke. "And awesome, but that doesn't mean I was checking them out!"

"If you two are done talking to each other, we can get going," said Kiyoko.

"Yeah, we need to hurry and find the stronghold," Etsu agreed.

"They're right, boys," said Botan. "Let's go."

**88888888888**

At Spirit World in Koenma's office, Koenma shuddered as he couldn't shake off his uneasiness after seeing his sisters' attack on the demons they've killed.

"I still can't get over their gruesome attacks, and they have so many, too!" Koenma shuttered. "Anyway, I'm grateful that my sisters agreed to help Yusuke with his cases considering he would have trouble without them."

"With all due respect, sir, Yusuke has been doing just fine before and Kuwabara's been helping, too," said Gerorge. "They aren't chopped liver."

"That's not what I was saying, moron!" Koenma snapped. "I was saying that my sisters have much, much more experience than Yusuke and Kuwabara!"

"Oh," said George.

**888888888888888888888**

Botan, the sisters, Kuwabara, and Yusuke stopped as they found the stronghold.

"There's the stronghold," said Kuwabara.

"It's the same as the video," Botan confirmed. "Yukina must be up in that tower."

"Hold on my darling," said Kuwabara. "Your brave man is coming!"

The sisters and Yusuke was about to catch up with Kuwabara until Botan had gotten their attention.

"Take care of him. The compass is getting interference from three very strong demons," said Botan, grabbing Yusuke's shoulder and turned to the sisters. "Though, I'm sure you girls already sensed it."

"Yes," the sisters confirmed.

"Etsu, Kiyoko, Yusuke, don't let Kuwabara rush in blindly," said Botan. "I'll go airborne and try to sneak a peak."

Botan got on her oar and started to fly away.

"Don't worry about me," said Botan.

The sisters and Yusuke had went to Kuwabara a moment later.

"What do you think, Kuwabara?" asked Yusuke. "Botan says it's three nasty demons against little old us. Etsu and Kiyoko sensed them, too, of course."

"It sounds good to me," Kuwabara replied. "This mission's felt very different from the very start. It's like I've become invincible."

Yusuke and Kuwabara smirked until the sisters spoke up.

"Don't get cocky," said Kiyoko.

"Yeah, it could cause a lot of trouble," Etsu agreed.

"We'll keep that in mind," said Yusuke. "Well, let's go."

Ths sisters, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walked towards the stronghold as Botan flew over it on her oar and pitied the waste of the mansion she thought was gorgeous until she seen the land mines going off.

"Yusuke! Kuwabara!" Botan exclaimed. "Etsu! Kiyoko!"

Botan flew on her oar towards the gate of the stronghold, but saw only flames.

"Oh please!" Botan pleaded.

Botan suddenly seen the sisters, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walk through the flames and stopped at the gate as they shot out a barrier around themselves.

"Bingo!" said Botan.

The sisters, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walked through the front gate as Botan landed. They went into the mansion where there was a long hallway and Miyuki greeted them a moment later after approching them.

"Hello there intruders, my name is Miyuki," Miyuki greeted. "How'd you like a fight?"


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

One look at Miyuki and the sisters noticed that there was something off about her. Yusuke noticed as well, but Botan and Kuwabara didn't notice anything. Miyuki spoke up a moment later as she addressed Yusuke and Kuwabara while completely ignoring the sisters which had made the sisters mad.

"Which one of you strapping lads will I have the pleasure of fighting first?" asked Miyuki.

"No way! You are a girl!" Kuwabara refused. "We can't fight girls- it's against my code! Come on, Urameshi. Let's just walk past her."

"Oh, a gentleman," Miyuki sneered. "A pawn of insecure males seeking to own their women."

"Whoa, whoa! I don't know anything about that, okay!" Kuwabara protested. "Guys just don't fight girls!"

"I'll fight with you," said Yusuke.

"Urameshi, are you serious?" asked Kuwabara.

"She's a fighter and she's trying to get in our way," Yusuke replied. "I don't care if she's a girl or a baby or somebody's grandmother. I'll still knock her out."

"Oh, I love your style," said Miyuki.

The sisters had enough of being ignored.

"I guess we're just chopped liver," Kiyoko remarked.

"I guess so," Etsu replied.

"Hey, that's right, Etsu and Kiyoko are girls!" Kuwabara remembered. "Urameshi, why don't you let one of them fight Miyuki? We did fight almost everyone else."

"Yeah, you've got a point," Yusuke agreed, turning to the sisters. "Hey, do one of you want to fight this lady?"

The sisters were about to reply until Miyuki laughed and spoke up a moment later, insulting the sisters.

"I know exactly who you are and heard a lot about you, but you don't seem so frightening." said Miyuki. "Just a couple of pretty faces that I have no interest in fighting."

The sisters became beyond angry as they glared at Miyuki.

"You wouldn't say that if you've actually seen us fight," said Kiyoko.

"You're just making excuses because you don't want to be beaten by us," Etsu agreed.

Miyuki forced herself not to cringe as the sisters were spot on and laughed instead, pissing off the sisters.

"Yusuke, go kick that bitch's ass," said Kiyoko.

"Yeah, go for it," Etsu agreed.

"Thanks," said Yusuke.

"It's an equal playing field and anything goes," said Miyuki.

"But let me check first to make sure," said Yusuke.

The sisters became disgusted as they saw what Yusuke done while he and Miyuki lept at each other. Once Yusuke and Miyuki landed on oppisite sides of each other, Miyuki grabbed at her chest.

"You pervert!" Miyuki yelled. "What was that?"

"Now I know," said Yusuke.

"Hey, uh, I don't get it," said Kuwabara. "What just happened?"

"Hey, lady," said Yusuke. "You've got no chance of winning this fight."

"Oh shut up!" Miyuki yelled.

Miyuki pulled out a strand of hair, transformed it into a whip, and attacked Yusuke with it, knocking him to the floor.

"You never would have done that if I were a man!" Miyuki accused.

Miyuki wrapped the whip around Yusuke's neck and Yusuke grabbed at it as he tried to free it from his neck.

"What'd she mean by that?" asked Botan.

"I don't know," Kuwabara replied.

Kuwabara suddenly recalled Yusuke grabbing what supposed to be Miyuki's boob.

"Oh my gosh. I'm pretty sure he grabbed Miyuki's-!" started Kuwabara. "Well it serves you right to get choked, Urameshi!"

"Don't say stupid shit like that!" Kiyoko snapped.

"Yeah, that's an awful thing to say!" Etsu agreed.

"Well excuse me that I have an honor code," Kuwabara muttered.

Miyuki jumped into the ceiling and pulled Yusuke up with the whip, reaming him.

"Maybe he should try apologizing to her," said Kuwabara.

"Oh be quiet!" Botan snapped.

"If you wanted to hang out, you should've just asked!" Yusuke yelled.

The sisters forced themselves not to snicker at Yusuke's remark as Yusuke swinged and climbed his way up into the ceiling where Miyuki was, but burst out laughing when they heard what he said next.

"Hey! Where are you going?" asked Yusuke. "Let's hang out!"

The sisters stopped laughing when Yusuke and Muyuki crashed down from the ceiling a moment later. Miyuki got up to attack Yusuke but ended up getting punched in the chest and fell back down onto the floor, Kuwabara starting to freak out.

"Ah! Urameshi!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "How can you keep hitting a girl like that? I mean you even hit her in the ta-tas!"

"Give me a break!" Yusuke yelled. "You want me just to stand still while she reams me!"

"I don't know!" Kuwabara yelled. "All I'm sayin' is that guys aren't allowed to hit girls!"

"We're both fighters!" Yusuke reasoned. "Why the hell does it make a difference!"

Miyuki got up, charged at Yusuke, but ended up getting kicked by him and smashed into a wall. Botan, the sisters, and Kuwabara ran to the scene a moment later, Yusuke turning to talk to Kuwabara.

"You yell way too much," Yusuke complained.

"Okay that's it! You and me gotta duke it out right now so I don't get nauseous!" Kuwabara yelled. "Even if she was attacking you, you don't have to knock her head through a wall, you bully!"

"Fine, I wasn't going to tell you this 'cause I still don't it matters." said Yusuke. "But look closely. It turns out our missus is a mister."

"Oh," said Botan.

"But how do you know?" asked Kuwabara.

"Well - uh - I really couldn't help but to notice," Yusuke replied.

"Wait a sec," said Kuwabara.

Kuwabara remembered the complete check-up Yusuke gave Miyuki as Yusuke explained.

"Okay, I admit. I was curious. Things didn't seem right up-top, and well you know...," Yusuke trailed off, making an okay hand gesture. "The family jewels have not been stolen."

The sisters snickered at Yusuke's remark when Yusuke turned to them.

"Etsu, Kiyoko, I couldn't help but to notice that you had sensed that something was off about him too," said Yusuke. "Have you fought against demons like him before?"

"Yeah, fought a few enemies like Miyuki before," Etsu replied.

"He was one of the better disguised ones, though," Kiyoko added.

"It would've been nice if you confirmed my hunch," Yusuke complained.

"We would have, but it seemed like you were having so much fun," Kiyoko remarked.

"Yeah, considering you prefer the perverted tactics," Etsu agreed.

"Well, I can't help it if that was my only option," Yusuke protested. "Sorry if I'm not as observant as you two are!"

"So fighting girls actually does bother you, but you gave her a check-up instead of attacking her," said Kuwabara. "You're kind of weird person, aren't you?"

Miyuki came to and began to get up as he spoke to Yusuke.

"You think I'm a freak, don't you? That's why you're attacking so violently!" Miyuki assumed. "What? You're afraid I'll rub off on you. Why can't you treat me as an equal?!"

Miyuki was about to attack when Yusuke grabbed him by the collar of his outfit.

"Shut up!" Yusuke yelled. "If you're gonna be a man, do it all the way not half way!"

Yusuke threw Miyuki across the hall to another wall, Miyuki looking up at Yusuke as he lay on the floor.

"I'm fighting you 'cause you won't let us save that girl," said Yusuke. "It's got nothing to do with anything except for me kicking your ass!"

Miyuki passed out a moment later.

"You positive about this, Urameshi?" asked Kuwabara. "She looks so- I mean he looks so - uh- pretty. I mean are you sure that she's a..."

Kuwabara trailed off as he was about to lift up Miyuki's dress until Botan hit him on the head with her oar.

"You jerk!" Botan yelled.

"Serves you right," said Etsu.

"Pervert," said Kiyoko.

Kuwabara had a big lump on his head, but didn't bother to complain when a camera moving around got everybody's attention.

"Hey look, a camera," said Kuwabara.

"Two more and we're coming after you!" Yusuke declared.

The sisters sweat dropped when Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara started to show off in front of the camera.

**8888888888888**

At Spirit Word, Koenma squealed in delight as he was served a sugar-coated strawberry rice-cake while George looked at it longingly.

"Ooo, a surgar-coated strawberry rice-cake!" Koenma exclaimed. "My servent must have stood in line for a week to get this! You just can't beat royal treatment!"

"Aren't you gonna at least take out your pacifier first, sir?" asked George.

"What's it to you, Blue-boy?" Koenma remarked.

"Oh, it's uh nothing, sir," said George. "I just think if I got to eat so much good food like you, I'd appreciate it more."

"Really? Well then perhaps you'd like to make a little wager with me," Koenma suggested. "Who prevails? Yusuke's team or the Triad? The winner takes the cake."

"Oh thank you, sir! That's so very gracious of you!" said George. "Now let me see, I think I'll bet on Yusuke's team to win!"

"Nope, can't do that!" said Koenma. "I've already decided that I will bet on Yusuke and my sisters!"

"I will!" George argued.

"I will!" Koenma argued.

"No, I will!" George argued.

"I will!" Koenma argued.

Koenma and George decided to play rock, paper, scissiors to see who would bet on Yusuke's team. Koenma became fustrated when he lost as George laughed in victory. The group ran in the mansion when Kuwabara got Yusuke's attention as there was something on his mind.

"I've been thinkin' about what you did back there, Urameshi. Yeah, I mean the way you checked to see if Miyuki was a boy," said Kuwabara. "What would you have done if it'd actually been a girl you were touching?"

The sisters frowned as they dreaded Yusuke's answer.

"Think about it stupid! Like I would have complained!" Yusuke replied. "I watched Etsu and Kiyoko bathing in the bath house at Genkai's once without them knowing."

Yusuke started to sweat nervously as he realized what he just said and could feel the sisters glaring at him when Kuwabara spoke up again.

"Keiko's not gonna like hearing that," said Kuwabara.

Yusuke stopped running as he knew he would be screwed if Kuwabara told Keiko what he said, shaking him by his school uniform as he yelled at him.

"You wouldn't dare tell Keiko for real!" Yusuke yelled.

"Well there is this new CD I want and I haven't had enough money to buy it," Kuwabara blackmailed.

"And you want me to buy it for you," said Yusuke.

Yusuke and Kuwabara started to fight each other until Botan yelled at them.

"Would you boys knock it off!" Botan yelled. "We're supposed to be rescuing Yukina!"

"That's right! I don't have time for this!" Kuwabara remembered, shoving Yusuke aside and tightened his headband. "Okay! Here goes! By the red pinky string I'm led to my heart's content!"

Kuwabara ran off a moment later as Yusuke stood back up. The sisters punched Yusuke on each side of his face, Botan scolding him after they caught up with Kuwabara. The group stopped once Botan's compass beeped, Botan looking at her compass and pointing which direction they should go.

"This way," said Botan.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Before the group continued moving, the sisters had insisted to Botan and Yusuke to let them to go ahead of them as they sensed Inmaki coming before Kuwabara did. The sisters were getting an energy attack ready until Kuwabara finally sensed Inmaki coming and moved them out of the way before they could attack.

"Move!" Kuwabara yelled.

Kuwabara's headband was cut off and fell to the floor a moment later.

"Somebody's here," said Kuwabara.

The sisters wanted to tell Kuwabara that they already knew and had an attack ready. Etsu and Kiyoko decided not to say anything as they knew he acted out of his protective instincts. The group focused their attention on Inmaki as he had appeared before them.

"Demon two of the triad, Inmaki," said Inmaki. "I'm sorry I missed."

Kuwabara picked up his torn up headband.

"You just tore up the Great Fighting Headband of Love," said Kuwabara. "You're dead!"

Kuwabara charged at Inmaki but stopped when he disappeared.

"That was weird," said Yusuke.

Kuwabara jumped back as Inmaki ran very fast around the group.

"Can you sense where this guy is hiding?" asked Yusuke.

"Nuh-uh, he's too fast," Kuwabara replied. "It feels like he's all around us."

The sisters scoffed as they materalized crystal spikes with their Spirit Energy and threw them at Inmaki before he could attack Yusuke. Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara became surprised when they saw Inmaki drop onto the floor from midair and writhing in agony from the imbedded crystal spikes shocking him.

"Oh my goodness," said Botan.

"Yeah, looks painful," Kuwabara agreed.

"Hey, Etsu, Kiyoko, is that lightening shocking him?" asked Yusuke. "And what's with the crystal things?"

"No, it's not lightening, it's Spirit Energy acting as electricity," Kiyoko replied.

"The crystal spikes attach themselves into the opponent so the shock can take effect," Etsu explained.

"Will it kill him?" asked Kuwabara.

"Nah, it'll only knock him out for awhile," Kiyoko replied.

"Which should be any second now," said Etsu.

"Damn you," Inmaki cursed.

Inmaki passed out a moment later. Yusuke and Kuwabara smirked at the next camera they saw and each put up one finger to it.

"One more," said Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Botan joined in to show off in front of the camera as the sisters hanged back.

**88888888888888888**

Back at Spirit World, Koenma cheered the team.

"Yeah!" Koenma rooted. "Pound'em!"

"Now Koenma sir, you do know that if Yusuke and your sisters beat the Triad I get to eat your sugarcoated strawberry rice cake, right?" George reminded.

"I quit this bet," said Koenma.

"But sir!" George exclaimed. "Everybody knows if you quit a bet you have to swallow a thousand needles!"

"Oh, I forgot!" Koenma remembered. "Ogre, I hate you."

**888888888888888888**

Botan was ahead of the group as they had already moved on, the sisters suddenly running towards Botan as they had sensed Gokumonki coming.

"Botan!" the sisters exclaimed.

"What is it, girls?" asked Botan.

The sisters didn't bother to reply as they had each grabbed a hold of Botan and was about pull her away when Kuwabara shouted at them as he finally sensed Gokumonki.

"Watch out!" Kuwabara shouted.

Gokumonki crashing through the wall had caught Botan and the sisters off guard, but Botan and Etsu both stood up to notice that Kiyoko wasn't standing by them. Kiyoko swore at Gokumonki as he had held her by the back of her shirt.

"Let me go, you son of a bitch!" Kiyoko swore. "If you don't, I'll make you wish you've never laid a hand on me!"

"A fiesty one, aren't you?" Gokumonki laughed.

"Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?!" Etsu exclaimed, glaring up at the giant Gokumonki. "Let my sister go, or you'll feel wrath from the both of us!"

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with!" Gokumonki laughed. "The name's Gokumonki, the third demon of the Triad."

"I'll write it on your gravestone!" Yusuke declared.

Yusuke was about to use his Spirit Gun until Gokumonki used Kiyoko as a shield.

"Are you sure you won't hit your friend?" asked Gokumonki.

"Ah, dirty trick," said Yusuke.

"Go ahead, Yusuke!" said Kiyoko. "Do it!"

"Are you out of your mind, Kiyoko?!" Botan exclaimed. "You'll risk getting hurt!"

"Yeah, what Botan said!" Yusuke agreed. "There's no way I can shoot with cave demon having a hold of you!"

"Damn it, Yusuke!" Kiyoko yelled. "I'm not fragile!"

Before Yusuke could argue, Gokumonki pulled out his huge club and swung it at Botan, Etsu, Yusuke, and Kuwabara who all quickly moved out of the way before he could hit them. Kuwabara was about to summon his Spirit Sword until he noticed Kiyoko was making hand movements and decided to ask Etsu about it.

"Hey, Etsu, what's Kiyoko doing?" asked Kuwabara.

"It's one of her attacks to get herself out of trouble," Etsu replied. "But, the one she's using requires a lot of concentration to perform."

"Then that means we have to keep Goku-whatever busy," said Yusuke.

"I'll handle it," Kuwabara volunteered.

"Be careful, Kuwabara," said Botan.

"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara summoned.

"Very good," said Gokumonki.

Kuwabara charged at Gokumonki with his Spirit Sword which had ended up getting deflected by Gokumonki's club.

"What the hell was that?" asked Yusuke.

"I was afraid of hitting Kiyoko!" Kuwabara replied. "I must've held back too much energy!"

Gokumonki hit Kuwabara with his club, knocking him down the hall to the wall and onto the floor. Botan, Etsu, and Yusuke went to Kuwabara's aid while avoiding Gokumonki's club attacks.

"Are you alright?" asked Botan.

"Yeah," Kuwabara replied.

"Can you get up?" asked Yusuke.

Kiyoko forced herself to not to lose concentration as Gokumonki laughed and waved her in front of the others.

"You don't have the nerve to attack me as long as I have her!" Gokumonki taunted.

"Shoot," said Kuwabara.

"Unless you have another plan, I'm going to start the crushing!" said Gokumonki.

Etsu noticed that Kiyoko's attack was ready as she summoned a whitish gold aura with a mass of spirit energy in her hands of the same color.

"Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, close your eyes," Etsu advised.

Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara didn't need to ask why as they looked at Kiyoko who raised her arms in the air, closing their eyes with Etsu a second later. By the time Gokumonki realized what Kiyoko was doing, it was too late as the room suddenly became eye blindingy bright, letting go of Kyoko to shield his hurting eyes.

"My eyes!" Gokumonki screamed.

Kiyoko quickly went to the others as she was feeling a bit lightheaded from the attack she just used, but forced herself not to show it.

"Is it safe to open our eyes now?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yeah, it's safe," Kiyoko replied.

Botan, Etsu, Yusuke, and Kuwabara opened their eyes to see Kiyoko freed and looked over at Gokumonki rubbing at his eyes while still holding his club.

"Wow, what did you do?" asked Kuwabara.

"I used a flash bomb," Kiyoko replied.

"You flashed him your ta-tas?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"No, flash bomb as in a blinding light, pervert!" Kiyoko snapped.

"Oh, alright, sorry," Kuwabara apologized.

"Though I wouldn't mind the one Kuwabara was talking about," said Yusuke.

Kiyoko puched Yusuke in the head.

"Ow, that was too hard!" Yusuke yelled. "Are you trying to kill me or what?!"

"That's what you get for being a pervert!" Kiyoko snapped.

"If you two are finished arguing, we need to do something about Gokumonki," said Etsu, pointing at the giant demon. "He's starting to regain his sight now."

"Etsu's right," Botan agreed.

Gokumonki was about to club the group until Etsu used a discreet energy attack to slice it in half, the demon becoming bewildered.

"Huh?" Gokumonki gasped.

"Stu-pid!" Yusuke and Kuwabara remarked.

Gokumonki was about to attack until Yusuke and Kuwabara double team kicked him with their Spirit Energy into a wall, making him pass out.

"Oh, yeah!" said Yusuke.

George was impressed about the group's win as he exclaimed to Koenma about it.

"What a win, sir!" George exclaimed. "Did you see that?!"

"Well of course I did!" said Koenma. "Don't ask silly questions- Obviously I did a good job selecting Yusuke and having my sisters to help him!"

"What happened to my sugarcoated strawberry rice cake?" asked George.

"My goodness! I must have accidently eaten it just now!" Koenma exclaimed. "You see I get so very excited when Yusuke and my sisters win that my hands just starts throwing things in my mouth!"

"You really think I'm stupid?" George accused.

Koenma nerviously laughed in reponse. Kuwabara and Yusuke turned to the last camera of Tarukane's, Kuwabara speaking up as Yusuke laughed.

"Get ready, Tarukane!" said Kuwabara "We're coming to get you!"


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The sisters were grateful when Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara stopped showing off in front of the camera as they continued on their way.

"All we've gotta do is stop Tarukane," said Kuwabara. "And that'll be easy-greasy!"

The group stopped once Botan's compass beeped.

"Maybe not," said Botan.

"Hold on. Yeah. I can definitely feel it," said Kuwabara. "They're moving Yukina!"

"How can you tell?" asked Yusuke.

"We're attached, remember?" Kuwabara reminded.

Botan, the sisters, and Yusuke looked at Kuwabara as if he had said something creepy.

"Let's see if I can get her attention," said Kuwabara.

The sisters decided to ignore Kuwabara's telepathic conversation with Yukina as they had sensed the Toguros' energy even though it was very faint and knew that they were not done fighting yet. After Kuwabara's conversation with Yukina ended, the group continued running down the hall.

"I've got a definite lock on her now," said Kuwabara. "And I don't care if she wants us to or not, we're saving my love! Hurry!"

The group ran down a flight of stairs leading to a basement.

"Ooh, a basement!" Yusuke remarked.

Botan, the sisters, and Yusuke became disgusted when they saw Tarukane's collection of beasts locked in cages.

"Ugh, what are these things?" asked Yusuke.

"Disgusting, I'd say!" said Botan.

"Beyond disgusting!" the sisters corrected.

"Come on, guys!" said Kuwabara. "We don't have time for that!"

The group seen double doors closing as they ran to it.

"The door's closing," said Yusuke.

"Hurry," Kuwabara urged.

The group managed to make it through the doorway before it closed and found themselves in a big arena room with the Toguro brothers in front of them and the monitors of the Black Black Club members.

"I take we have one more fight," said Yusuke.

"Forget it. Their Spirit Energy couldn't hurt a wingless fly," said Kuwabara, looking up to see Yukina in the viewing room with Tarukane. "There she is! Don't worry. We're coming for you soon!"

**8888888888888**

Koenma became surprised when he saw on his monitor that both of the Toguro brothers planned on fighting.

"Both of the brothers are fighting?" asked Koenma. "I feel sorry for Yusuke."

"Are you sorry for the rice cake?" asked George.

**888888888888888**

Younger Toguro had welcomed the group with a remark.

"Welcome, try not to be too hard on us- we're fragile," Y. Toguro remarked.

The sisters quietly scoffed at Y. Toguro's remark as they knew that he was bluffing. He heard them, but he didn't react as he expected it.

"So I guess this is the big finish," said Yusuke.

"I can't wait," said Kuwabara.

Tarukane was yelling at the Toguro Brothers to not let him down and the BBC members, excluding Sakyo, were talking to each other about what the loser of the bet would have to do to in order to pay up and commented that Sakyo didn't seem to mind. The group looked up at the monitors of the BBC members when they started laughing.

"Hey, who are those guys?" asked Kuwabara. "They're watching us risk our lives like it's funny!"

"It's awful," said Botan.

The sisters looked at the monitor Sakyo was shown on as they instantly recognized him, and he smiled at them to let them know that he was pleased they remembered him. Yusuke couldn't help but to notice that the sisters knew more than he and the others did. Yusuke never got the chance to ask as Y. Toguro got their attention.

"If we get tired, please allow us to tap out," Y. Toguro remarked.

E. Toguro cackled.

"Don't listen, Urameshi, Etsu, Kiyoko," said Kuwabara. "I got a feeling these guys are up to something!"

"No joke," Yusuke agreed.

**88888888888888888**

Koenma was very tense as he watched the Toguro Brothers come onto the screen.

"Do you need a back rub, Koenma sir?" asked George. "You seem tense."

Koenma didn't reply.

"Yusuke can beat them, right?" asked George.

"Well, probably not," Koenma replied. "But then, I've only seen them fight once, and that was many years ago."

"What about your sisters?" asked George.

"They watched with me, too," Koenma replied.

"I mean, can your sisters beat them?" asked George.

"They should be able to, but they're not wearing their fighting clothes," Koenma replied. "And that will be their disadvantage."

"What's wrong with what they're wearing now?" asked George.

"They're wearing their designer clothes, you dummy!" Koenma yelled. "Besides, Dad always ordered them to fight in their special made fighting clothes so they don't rip!"

"Oh," George replied.

**8888888888888888**

The sisters wished they were wearing their fighting clothes as they knew the clothes they were currently wearing wouldn't hold up, Y. Toguro smirking at the group.

"But judging from their Spirit Energy we shouldn't worry," Kuwabara assumed. "They're weaklings!"

"No wait. I can't explain it," said Yusuke. "But my whole body's getting this weird vibe. It's like there's something big in here. Etsu, Kiyoko, you probably already know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah," the sisters confirmed.

"I don't feel nothin," said Kuwabara.

"Ready, brother?" asked Y. Toguro.

E. Toguro climbed up Y. Toguro's raised arm, tears his shirt off, and started to transform the shape of his body.

"What's that little guy doing?" asked Kuwabara.

"I bet he's really popular at parties," Yusuke remarked.

"You see my brother is able to transform the shape of his body," said Y. Toguro. "It's nothing really."

"He just turned into a-a sword!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"This is my brother's specialty," said Y. Toguro "And mine..."

Y. Toguro's muscles increased which had ripped his shirt as he powered up.

"Oh dear!" Botan exclaimed.

"Further, my Spirit Energy surrounds my brother and makes him indestuctible," said Y. Toguro. "You see, The Toguros truly fight as one."

While Y. Toguro continued to power up, Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara struggled to stand their ground as the sisters easily stood theirs.

"Whoa, you feel this?" asked Kuwabara.

"What's up with his power?!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Dammit, this isn't going to be easy! Botan, step back!"

"I'll try," said Botan.

"Watch out, he's coming!" the sisters exclaimed.

Y. Toguro charged at the group and swung the E. Toguro sword at them, Yusuke taking Botan as he, the sisters, and Kuwabara jumped away. Yusuke and Kuwabara had received slit rips on their school uniform jackets as the sisters received slit rips on their shirts.

"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara summoned.

"Too slow," said Y. Toguro.

Kuwabara quickly raised up his Spirit Sword to stop Y. Toguro from hitting him with the E. Toguro sword, but struggled. He jumped back when he was punched in the stomach and crashed back into the wall.

"No!" Yusuke yelled.

Kuwabara got back up onto his feet as he clutched at his stomach.

"Managed to step back just enough to avoid a fatal blow," said Y. Toguro. "I'm surprised you had enough intellect to do that."

Kuwabara glared at Y. Toguro.

"But you don't have to scrape along the floor much longer," said Y. Toguro. "Come now, brother. Let's send him to Spirit World."

Y. Toguro started to power up again when Yusuke had gotten his attention.

"Hey, forgetting something, stupid?" asked Yusuke. "Spirit Gun!"

Y. Toguro avoided Yusuke's Spirit Gun by jumping up to the ceiling underneath the lights.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear!" Yusuke shouted. "Shotgun!"

Y. Toguro put up a barrier as Yusuke's Shotgun hit him and fell to the floor a moment later in an explosion.

"Son-of-a-bitch," said Yusuke.

Y. Toguro stood up as he was unharmed.

"Yes he must think quite low of us, brother," said Y. Toguro. "As if we can't deflect a little energy."

Yusuke charged at Y. Toguro, dodged his attack and pointed his finger at his face.

"How about point blank?" asked Yusuke "Spirit Gun!"

Yusuke shot Y. Toguro in the face.

"Aha!" Botan laughed.

"All right!" said Kuwabara.

"Hard to block, huh?" asked Yusuke. "Don't worry, I hear headless is in this year."

Y. Toguro had blocked Yusuke's attack with his brother turning into a shield, Yusuke being shocked by this.

"What the-?" started Yusuke. "I don't believe this! He turns into a shield, too?"

Y. Toguro smirked and punches Yusuke, sending him flying back.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Did I forget to tell you?" asked Y. Toguro. "My brother makes an excellent defensive weapon."

"You're heartless!" Kuwabara stated.

"Yusuke!" Botan yelled.

"I was only being a professional," said Y. Toguro. "Though I was hoping you'd provide me much more entertainment than this!"

The sisters had decided it was time to finally step in as they blocked Y. Toguro's path, Y. Toguro halted to a stop and smirked.

"I was wondering when you two would step in." said Y. Toguro

"Enough is enough," said Kiyoko.

"It's time you fought us now," said Etsu.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Kuwabara nearly flipped out when he heard that the sisters were fighting the Toguro brothers.

"Are you two crazy?!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "You're girls!"

"What does that got to do with anything?!" Yusuke retorted.

"It's part of my honor code!" said Kuwabara.

"Stupid! You're not going to be the one fighting them!" Yusuke snapped. "Besides, if you're a fighter, it doesn't matter!"

"Hush, you two!" Botan snapped.

Etsu and Kiyoko got into their fighting stances as Y. Toguro smirked, his brother still in shield form.

"This is going to be very enjoyable," said Y. Toguro.

Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara watched as the sisters fought Y. Toguro who knew that they were holding back as he smirked.

"Is that all you've got?" asked Y. Toguro.

The sisters looked at each other and nodded, jumping back a moment later. They started to power up a little as they produced a whitish gold aura. Etsu's aura made her tear gem necklace shine, which Tarukane noticed.

"Toguro, get that jewel that one broad is wearing around her neck!" Tarukane ordered.

Etsu looked up at Tarukane and glared at him.

"You don't scare me!" Tarukane lied. "Toguro, get that jewel from that broad now!"

"You heard him, he wants your necklace." said Y. Toguro, to Etsu. "But, I doubt you'll just hand it over."

"Like hell I'm going to hand it over!" Etsu yelled. "You'll have to take it from my cold dead body!"

"Etsu!" Kiyoko exclaimed.

"That can be arranged," said Y. Toguro.

"I promise I won't make it easy for you," said Etsu.

"This should be fun then," said Y. Toguro.

"You ready, Kiyoko?" asked Etsu.

"Yeah." Kiyoko replied, then whispering. "But don't forget-"

"I know that we can't fight too recklessly." Etsu interrupted, whispering back. "It would have been nice if Botan remembered to bring us our fighting clothes so we wouldn't have to worry about our clothes ripping."

"Yeah, but there's nothing we can do about it now." Kiyoko whispered.

Y. Toguro charged at the sisters with his brother still in shield form as the sisters formed crystallized gauntlets with several sharp spikes around their fists. The sisters tried to attack him, but they became frustrated as he managed to block their attacks since they were still holding back.

"Why are you holding back?" asked Y. Toguro. "Afraid that you'll break a nail?"

Pissed off from Y. Toguro's patronizing remark, the sisters fought harder and that pleased Y. Toguro a lot.

"Now that's more like it," said Y. Toguro.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were amazed by the sisters' fighting skills, but were confused of why they were holding back.

"Botan, why are they holding back?" asked Yusuke.

"Yeah, they should be beating Toguro considering how great their energy is, not holding back," said Kuwabara.

"They're holding back because they're not wearing their fighting clothes and the clothes they're wearing now will rip too easily from their power and get in their way," Botan explained. "If I had remembered to bring them their fighting clothes, they would be able to fight properly."

Yusuke and Kuwabara agreed as it had made sense. The sisters each finally landed a punch on Y. Toguro, and a wave of shocking energy flowed through his body which he had enjoyed more than anything.

"That was pleasant," said Y. Toguro.

The sisters threw down their crystallized gauntlets as they weren't surprised by Y. Toguro's reaction. They were about to use another attack on Y. Toguro until he had his brother turn into a sword again and struck them to tear their clothes.

"Hey!" Kiyoko snapped, looking down at her clothes. "That was my favorite –!"

Y. Toguro struck at Kiyoko and Etsu before Kiyoko could finish, sending them to hit against the wall, knocking them out.

"Good job, Toguro, now go get that jewel from that broad!" Tarukane ordered. "And see if the other one has anything valuable!"

"Stop right there, asshole!" Yusuke yelled. "You're not going to steal from my friends!"

"Let's get'em, Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted. "You don't just hit girls and steal from them!"

"Hey, Botan, go see if Etsu and Kiyoko are alright," said Yusuke. "Me and Kuwabara are going to take over fighting."

"Right," said Botan. "Be careful, boys."

Yusuke and Kuwabara went to fight Y. Toguro as Botan rushed to the knocked out sisters to see if they were okay. Botan was relieved to see that the sisters were fine, but became distressed when she saw Yusuke and Kuwabara were getting beaten up by Y. Toguro.

"They're helpless!" said Botan.

Y. Toguro started to beat up on Yusuke after beating up on Kuwabara.

"Oh no!" said Botan.

Kuwabara said to himself how he had to do something as he watched Y. Toguro beat up on Yusuke and grabbed him by the back of his school uniform shirt.

**8888888888888**

Koenma watched Y. Toguro beating on Yusuke and Kuwabara and spoke up a moment later.

"They're not going to make it!" said Koenma, turning to Kurama. "Are they?"

"You certain it's them?" asked Kurama. "The brothers?"

"I'd never forget that face," Koenma replied.

"Yusuke is not ready for them," said Kurama.

"Well of course he isn't!" said Koenma. "No one is, but my sisters could've if they were wearing their fighting clothes!"

"I'm assuming they were rushed before they could get ready properly," Kurama assumed.

"I specifically told Botan to bring them their fighting clothes, but she had obviously forgotten!" Koenma exclaimed. "Now, why hasn't Hiei shown up? Not that he could put a dent in the Toguro Brothers either!"

Kurama started to leave when Koenma had gotten his attention.

"Where are you going?" asked Koenma.

"I don't belong here, " Kurama replied. "Voyeurism has never been my strength. Excuse me."

Kurama left the room a moment later.

"I wonder where he's going, sir," said George.

"Over to Tarukane's stronghold, idiot!" Koenma snapped.

"Oh, can he get there in time to save Yusuke?" asked George.

"At this point that may be impossible," Koenma replied. "I just hope he can save the human crooks from Hiei."

**8888888888888**

Y. Toguro continued to beat up on Yusuke as Kuwabara could barely get up.

"Let him go!" Kuwabara demanded.

Tarukane told Y. Toguro to take extra time beating up on Yusuke and Kuwabara so he could enjoy torturing them. He grabbed a hold of Yukina's face when she looked away, telling her it was because of her that awful things were happening to those who came to her rescue like the last guy. Kuwabara realized that he could see Yukina's memories and became furious when he saw what Tarukane had done to her. Y. Toguro spoke as he walked over to a beaten up Yusuke lying on the floor.

"Tarukane's wrong. I don't like torture," said Y. Toguro, grabbing Yusuke by the collar of his green jacket. "At least not when they're too pathetic to even defend themselves."

"Disgraceful," said Kuwabara.

Y. Toguro looked over to Kuwabara to see that he had gotten up and that his Spirit Power had risen, thinking that Kuwabara was talking to him as he continued to speak.

"And you call yourself a man," said Kuwabara. "Seeing you live makes me sick."

"Interesting, your Spirit Power has increased greatly," said Y. Toguro. "You'll be much more fun than this carcass."

Botan had ran over to Yusuke a moment after Y. Toguro threw him on the floor.

"Get lost, I'll have to deal with you and your brother some other day," said Kuwabara, looking up at Tarukane in the viewing room. "Tarukane's the one I was talking to."

"What? You want to beat me up?" asked Tarukane. "Sorry kid, I'm too expensive! Toguro! I want this creep fried extra crispy!"

"You heard him," said Y. Toguro. "We don't have a choice."

"Get out of my way!" Kuwabara yelled.

Kuwabara attacked Y. Toguro with his Spirit Sword, but Y. Toguro blocked his attack with his brother as his shield and punched him.

"Your attacks are very slow," said Y. Toguro. "We can easily predict your every move."

"Kuwabara," said Yusuke.

"Hey, Urameshi," said Kuwabara. "I need a favor."

Tarukane told Y. Toguro that he had enough fun and wanted to collect his money.

"Come on, brother," said Y. Toguro.

E. Toguro transformed from his shield form to a sword again as Kuwabara just finished telling Botan and Yusuke his plan.

"It's too dangerous," said Botan. "Let's wait!"

"You know how fast they move!" said Yusuke. "This'll only get you killed quicker!"

"You haven't seen what I have!" said Kuwabara. "You don't know what they've done to her! Please!"

"Fine, then I've got your back," said Yusuke.

"Are you ready?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yeah," Yusuke replied.

Kuwabara started to charge at Y. Toguro with his Spirit Sword.

"They want to die with honor. Yes brother," said Y. Toguro, raising the E. Toguro sword over his head. "We will respect their wish! The battle ends!"


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The sisters had came to just in time to see Yusuke shoot his Spirit Gun behind Kuwabara to give him the boost to shove his Spirit Sword through Y. Toguro's stomach.

"Ingenious plan," said Y. Toguro. "You fighters are truly something."

Y. Toguro fell back on to the floor as Kuwabara fell over a few feet from him. The sisters couldn't help to feel that something wasn't right, but they decided to worry about it later as they got up to see if Yusuke and Kuwabara were alright.

"Sorry we couldn't finish the fight," Kiyoko apologized.

"If only we were prepared then...," started Etsu.

"Forget about it, you two," Yusuke interrupted. "Everything turned out fine so don't worry about it."

The sisters smiled and went to check on Kuwabara as Botan focused her attention on Yusuke, Kuwabara waving off the sisters.

"Don't worry about me," said Kuwabara. "I'm only a little beat up."

The sisters didn't question Kuwabara's response as they stood over Y. Toguro and looked at him skeptically until Botan got their attention with her exclaiming.

"Oh goodness!" Botan exclaimed. "Hiei!"

"He's here?" asked Yusuke.

Hiei was seen beating the crap out of Tarukane.

"We have to something! Regardless of what Tarukane deserves, Hiei is forbidden to take human life!" Botan exclaimed, suddenly looking at Etsu. "Etsu, I think it would be best if you tried to convince him to stop!"

"It's not my place," Etsu refused.

"But, he'll be punished severely!" Botan insisted. "Do you want that, Etsu?!"

"Botan-," started Kiyoko.

Yusuke had cut Kiyoko off as he yelled at Hiei not to kill Tarukane, but Hiei ignored him and was about to give Tarukane the finishing blow until Yukina stopped him. Botan, the sisters, and Yusuke seen Hiei let go of Tarukane after Yukina convinced him not to kill him.

"Looks like everything turned out okay," said Botan.

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed. "Hey, Etsu."

"What?" asked Etsu.

"What made you think it wasn't up to you?" asked Yusuke. "I mean, you are his girlfriend and I think he'd listen to you."

"Maybe, maybe not," Etsu replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"All that matters is that he stopped," said Etsu.

"Yeah, Etsu's right," Kiyoko agreed.

Botan, the sisters, and Yusuke focused their attention on Kuwabara until Yukina came to see if they were alright.

"Everybody's okay," said Yusuke. "But, why don't you go see him to make sure."

Yukina went to Kuwabara and started to used her powers heal his wounds.

"Hey, let's go see what's happening upstairs," said Yusuke.

It took a moment for Botan to get the hint as the sisters went with Yusuke.

"Oh yes, of course!" said Botan, turning to catch up with the sisters and Yusuke. "Good old upstairs!"

When getting upstairs, Botan, the sisters, and Yusuke saw that Kurama was there with Hiei, Yusuke speaking up a moment later.

"Wow," said Yusuke. "We've got a full house, huh?"

Kurama smiled as Hiei walked out of the room. Yusuke crossed his arms as he, Botan, the sisters, and Kurama watched him walk out. Before Etsu went to catch up with Hiei, Kurama had given her and Kiyoko each an extra set of clothes and shoes, their deity fighting clothes and boots.

"Thanks, Kurama," said Kiyoko.

"Yeah, we appreciate it," said Etsu.

"It's no problem," said Kurama. "I didn't think you would want to go out in your ruined

clothes."

"Yeah, you're right; we wouldn't," Kiyoko agreed. "Though, we need to clean up first."

"I'll go ask Hiei if he can find a nearby lake with his Jagan eye," said Etsu.

"Okay, sounds good," said Kiyoko.

"Wouldn't you girls rather clean up here?" asked Botan.

"No," the sisters replied.

"Why not?" asked Botan.

"They probably don't want to because of what happened here," Yusuke guessed. "Either that or this place is a home of an ugly old jackass."

"Both," the sisters confirmed.

"That makes sense," said Botan.

Kurama chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Kiyoko.

"Nothing, my sweet flower." Kurama replied.

Etsu went to find Hiei to see that he was standing outside of the room and got his attention a moment later.

"Hiei, do you mind using your Jagan eye to find a nearby lake?" asked Etsu. "Kiyoko and I would rather not clean up here."

"Hn, I'll find something better than that," Hiei replied.

After Botan, the sisters, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Yusuke left Tarukane's stronghold and the mountains, Hiei had led the sisters to a hot spring.

"Thanks, Hiei," said Etsu.

"Yeah, thanks," Kiyoko agreed.

"Hn, don't take too long," said Hiei.

The sisters laid down their deity fighting clothes and boots, got undressed, and got into the hot spring to clean up as Hiei went to wait with the others. Yusuke wanted to sneak away from the others to spy on the sisters bathing in the hot spring, but decided not to as he knew that both Hiei and Kurama would kill him when Botan spoke up.

"I hope Etsu and Kiyoko doesn't take too long," said Botan. "I need to go back to Spirit World soon."

"They probably won't take very long," said Kurama.

"Are you sure you don't want to go clean up, Yukina?" asked Kuwabara. "You know, just to relax for a little bit."

"It's alright, Kazuma," Yukina replied. "I don't need to clean up."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure," said Kuwabara.

Yusuke was about to get Hiei's attention until the sisters returned to the group as they just got back from getting cleaned up and dressed. Their deity fighting clothes were white sleeveless shirts and white pants with golden sashes as belts and their boots golden.

"Whoa!" Yusuke complimented.

"Thanks," said the sisters.

Botan went on her way back to Spirit World a moment later and Kurama went on his way back home after kissing Kiyoko. Afterwards, the sisters, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke went to see Yukina off to the ice world, but Kuwabara couldn't help from running after her.

"Yukina!" said Kuwabara. "Yukina wait!"

Yukina stopped to let Kuwabara talk.

"I just don't get it," said Kuwabara. "Do you have to?"

"Yes, I must. Clearly, Ice Apparitions are meant to live in the World of Ice," Yukina replied, turning to Kuwabara. "Thank you for everything you've done. You're so brave."

Yukina continued on her way as Kuwabara walked a couple more steps and watched her walk away. The sisters, Hiei, and Yusuke stood a few feet behind Kuwabara out of his earshot, Yusuke speaking to Hiei. The sisters kept their mouths shut as they knew it was none of their business.

"There goes your last chance, Hiei," said Yusuke. "You're really gonna let her just walk away without knowing the truth?"

"It's not important. She and I have different mothers," Hiei replied. "We're only half- siblings. There's really no point in telling her."

"Yeah, but weren't you looking for her?" asked Yusuke.

"I'm a rogue and a convicted criminal. Even you have had to come and capture me," Hiei replied. "Do you think she'd be happy to know that her long-lost brother is a felon? It's best to watch her from a distance."

Hiei closed his eyes and his Jagan eye glowed red behind his bandanna for a moment.

"So is that why you got that fake eye put in?" asked Yusuke. "To see her?"

Hiei turned to leave.

"Nonsense," Hiei replied.

The sisters followed Hiei and Yusuke caught up after telling Kuwabara that it was time to go, Kuwabara following them as he moped.

"But, what about Etsu, Hiei?" asked Yusuke.

"What about her?" asked Hiei.

"She's with you," Yusuke replied.

"That's different," said Hiei.

"How is it different?" asked Yusuke.

"It doesn't matter," Hiei replied. "Leave it be."

Knowing that it was no use dragging anymore answers out of Hiei, Yusuke decided to go talk to Etsu.

"Hey, Etsu, exactly how serious are you with Hiei?" asked Yusuke.

When Etsu blushed, Yusuke laughed in response.

"You two are that serious?!" Yusuke laughed.

"What's so funny about it?!" Etsu exclaimed.

Yusuke didn't reply as he continued laughing and walked over to Hiei.

"You're a sly one, Hiei!" Yusuke teased.

"Shut the hell up!" Hiei snapped.

Hiei just left and the sisters went with him so they could get home, leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara behind to get home on their own. The sisters and Hiei walked silently until Hiei asked Etsu something.

"Etsu, why didn't you stop me from killing that ugly fool?" asked Hiei.

"Because it was up to Yukina to stop you," Etsu replied. "Only she would've been able to convince you."

Hiei was surprised by Etsu's answer as he looked at her until he made a straight face again and continued walking, Etsu smiling and Kiyoko being confused. When finally getting home, Kiyoko went into her room so she could get some rest as Etsu and Hiei went into their room. Hiei decided to tell Etsu about his past including Yukina actually being his twin sister and became surprised by her sincere apology.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, Hiei," Etsu apologized.

Hiei's face went straight again.

"Hn, you don't need to apologize," said Hiei.

Etsu kissed Hiei on the cheek and Hiei blushed as he looked away.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Kuwabara was distant as his buddies were placing bets on what was causing him to be depressed, Botan and Yusuke among them.

"Something's really coming over him," said Okubo. "I bet he's changing his image."

"I bet he saw a movie and now he's acting it out," Komada bet.

"No way, I say Kuwabara got rejected by a girl!" Miyamoto bet.

"Bull's eye, Miyamoto!" Yusuke confirmed.

"Now wait!" Botan protested. "Kuwabara was not rejected!"

"Well what else do you call Yukina dumping out on him and running back to the Ice World?" asked Yusuke.

"It's a long distance relationship!" Botan replied. "It's romantic!"

Kuwabara walked off and his buddies ran after him as Botan and Yusuke watched.

"He really is down," said Yusuke.

"Yes," Botan agreed. "I'm afraid not every closed case comes with a happy ending."

"Guess that goes for Hiei, too," said Yusuke.

"Yes, I know," said Botan. "I've heard he still refuses to tell Yukina that he is her brother."

"That's right," Yusuke confirmed.

"I figured that Etsu would've convince him to tell her," said Botan.

"That's what I thought, but Etsu said it wasn't any of our business," said Yusuke.

"She does have a point," said Botan.

"Yeah, I guess," Yusuke agreed.

"Well, there's plenty of good news, too! You boys did kill the Toguro Brothers and the girls helped you save Yukina," said Botan. "And Hiei was kept from killing Tarukane. I would have hated ordering you to arrest him."

"Give me a break!" Yusuke exclaimed. "That would've sucked!"

"And that is precisely why there was so much ado in the Spirit World about letting Hiei find out," said Botan. "He's considered a very valuable asset now."

"It's not only about me not wanting to arrest him, Botan," said Yusuke. "If I was ordered to arrest him, Etsu would kick my ass!"

"That's why we sent Hiei with the video tape," said Botan. "Just to keep him distracted!"

"Are all you people in charge of Spirit World just stupid?" asked Yusuke. "What if he looked at the tape? Ever think about that?"

"Maybe! But the fact of the matter is, he didn't," said Botan. "So, ha! Enjoy your shopping!"

"What?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Yusuke!" Keiko called out.

Yusuke grimaced.

"Yeah, hey," said Keiko. "You're late!"

Yusuke didn't say anything as they went inside the department store.

"I've seen Etsu and Kiyoko pass nearby while waiting for you," said Keiko. "I invited them to come shopping with us, but they said they didn't want to impose."

"They probably didn't want to be seen in this store," Yusuke remarked. "I mean, this preppy crap isn't their style, and they probably didn't want to be mean about it."

"You don't know that, Yusuke!" Keiko snapped. "It could be that they're just too tall for clothes in this store, and they're older teens."

Yusuke laughed and asked Keiko a question.

"How old do you think they are?" asked Yusuke.

"Eighteen and that's a little young to be freelance writing and living on their own," Keiko replied. "They should be in college so they can get a better job."

"Well, what if they like doing that?" asked Yusuke. "And what if they already finished college?"

"If that's what makes them happy, and they're probably prodigies if that's the case." Keiko replied, suddenly sounding jealous. "You seem very close to them to know everything about them."

"Don't start with the jealousy crap!" Yusuke grumbled. "They're just friends, and I don't know everything about them!"

"Oh, okay," said Keiko.

**8888888888888**

At Spirit World, Botan was reporting to Koenma as she came into his office.

"Here I am," said Botan. "With another successful case from my best project!"

"Thank you, Botan," said Koenma. "You're priceless."

"I must admit, I was about to give you a couple of black eyes," said Botan. "Seems like you're always putting Yusuke up against people he shouldn't be able to beat just to see what will happen!"

"That's just a result of your inexperience, Botan," said Koenma. "You underestimate his true potential. Why I'd never put him in a fight I didn't know he could win! Especially since my sisters went with him."

"That's incredible, sir," said Botan. "You knew all along?"

"You betcha!" Koenma lied.

Koenma laughed until George came into the room holding a small black suit and a eulogy he asked him about.

"Uh Koenma sir. What should I do with the black suit and the eulogy I wrote for Yusuke's funeral?" asked George.

Botan suddenly glared at Koenma.

"Well you know, a good leader's always got to take a few precautions," said Koenma.

Botan grabbed Koenma by his shirt as she yelled at him.

"Big liar!" Botan yelled.

"Hey come on now, everything turned out good in the end, didn't it?!" Koenma reasoned. "My sisters would have probably come in time to stop Toguro if he were about to kill Yusuke and Kuwabara anyway."

"You don't know that!" Botan yelled. "They weren't prepared, and they would feel terrible if they couldn't have saved Yusuke and Kuwabara!"

"Don't forget that you didn't bring them their fighting clothes like you were supposed to," Koenma reminded. "They wouldn't have held back out of worry over their clothes ripping and had beaten Toguro if you had brought them their fighting clothes."

"Yes, I know and I feel terrible about that," Botan pouted.

Suddenly a red ogre came into the room holding up a video tape, getting Botan's and Koenma's attention.

"Sir! About the Toguro Brothers!" the red ogre exclaimed. "It's unbelievable!"

"What?" asked Botan.

"Hm?" asked Koenma.

The red ogre put the video tape in the VCR.

"Sorry sir, we accidentally left the tape running after the battle," said the red ogre.

"So, what's your point?" asked Koenma.

"Just watch!" the red ogre urged.

When the tape started playing, it showed Y. Toguro pushing out Kuwabara's Spirit Sword with his ab muscles. The Spirit Sword disappeared as E. Toguro transformed back into his original form and Y. Toguro sitting up.

"What?! What's this?!" Koenma exclaimed. "They're supposed to be dead!"

"Be quiet, sir," said George.

Back on the tape, Y. Toguro stood up and looked up at one of Tarukane's monitors as Sakyo appeared on it.

"_Excellent performance, Toguros," _Sakyo complimented. _"You almost had me fooled."_

"We have excellent hearing. Once we heard the boy's plan it was simple to play along. Though I was afraid I was going to kill them both before I could fake a believable loss," said Y. Toguro, looking at the laughing Tarukane and back to Sakyo again. "I hope you don't mind me letting the girl go. I didn't see any good reason for making her die. Who knows, maybe you'll want to profit off her tears someday."

"_That's fine, the girl is of no consequence now, not when I think of all the money our great plan will be affording me," _said Sakyo.

"We're so glad that our client is pleased. Now my brother and I, we have a little favor to ask in return," said Y. Toguro. "Please give us an opportunity to fight with those boys again. This time seriously."

"_But of course Toguro!" _Sakyo agreed. _"They will be two of the most anticipated guests in the Dark Martial Arts competition."_

"I should have known all along," said Y. Toguro. "Extorting Tarukane's fortune was only half your plan. You wanted to see the competition."

"_You're very keen," _said Sakyo. _"So tell me what you thought of their powers."_

"That Yusuke Urameshi boy is very intriguing," said Y. Toguro. "He lacks the fighting experience, but could be a dangerous weapon."

"_Another thing I want to know, what did you think about the Daioh girls, Etsu and Kiyoko?" _asked Sakyo. _"They seemed very impressive and you seemed like you enjoyed fighting them."_

"They're already accomplished fighters, but I would have enjoyed fighting them even more if they were prepared," said Y. Toguro. "I could sense that they were holding so much back even before they powered up and it would be nice to fight them when they're more prepared."

"_Do you wish to fight them in the competition as well?"_ asked Sakyo.

"It wouldn't be very fair to the other competitors, and besides, I'd like fight them on my own terms," Y. Toguro replied. "I'm sure you can find a loophole to where I can win them as a prize since I very much doubt they would willingly fight by my side."

"_Certainly and I'll try talking to them first. The competition will be held in two months, so you'd better be ready,"_ said Sakyo. _"Oh and take care of the mess upstairs before you leave."_

After Sakyo bleeped off of the monitor, Y. Toguro looked up at Tarukane who was yelling that he was a street bum, jumped to his level, and kicked his head off. Botan groaned and turned to Koenma.

"What are we going to do, Koenma?" asked Botan. "They're after Yusuke and your sisters!"

"Yes, and they will no doubt entice him to fight in this competition," Koenma replied. "As for my sisters, I'm sure they can take care of themselves."

"But you know how these fights will be," said Botan. "And we can't let this happen to Etsu and Kiyoko!"

Koenma moaned with concern. He wanted to let his sisters know ASAP of what he discovered, but realized that they hadn't been given their new communication mirrors yet and decided to have Botan bring them to Spirit World.


End file.
